Charmed Lineage 1x04:Changing The Guard
by TBorah89
Summary: The Elders give Leo a propecy containing the identity of the new Charmed Ones and they also want to strike a deal with him. Gorgon and his nemisis are both up to something that involves Chuck and C.J. Not to mention time just may be up for Roman.
1. Chapter 1:Stepping Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only the characters I make up in my warped mind.

AN: Please R&R I would be thrilled if I could get just one review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stepping Up

Prue sat at her desk typing up an application for a foster child into a school for gifted children. The boy was bright enough to get in that wasn't the problem the problem was getting him the funding to go. Hopefully she could get him a scholarship from the school if she could get all of his paper work done. She really wasn't in the mood to be doing this right now all she wanted to do was either go home or go see Chuck but he was at work too it was Wednesday and he had classes all day. Prue was so deep into what she was doing that she didn't notice right away that someone was standing over her desk.

"Prue do you want to do me a favor ?" Paige asked her niece shocking her out of her thoughts.

Prue jumped at the sudden intrusion into her solitude she really wasn't expecting anyone to bother her while she was working. She flashed her aunt a look of annoyance she could only imagine what Paige wanted with her this time and none of the scenarios she imagined were pleasant. "It all depends on what the favor is Aunt Paige." she answered with a smile of her own.

"Would you go check on Henry for me ? Because your Aunt Piper had to go to P3 this morning and now he isn't answering the phone." Paige pleaded a worried look on her face he had just gotten out of the hospital two days ago after spending almost three weeks in there and she didn't like the thought of him being alone so soon.

Prue stopped short of informing her aunt that Henry was a big boy and very capable of taking care of himself and was no doubt not answering the phone so his mom wouldn't drive him crazy. Besides that he might be sleeping he still wasn't feeling very good. But she didn't say that she said the only thing she could say to keep Paige from worrying. "Fine Aunt Paige I'll go check on him but I warn you he won't like it.". She had to look at it on the bright side at least now she could get away from work for a little while all that paperwork was starting to give her a headache.

"Thank you call me when you find out how he is and you can take the rest of the afternoon off you've been working too hard this week." Paige said going back into her office.

Prue put her papers away in her desk and gathered her purse removing the keys to Henry's truck from it he had relented and let her drive it to work so it wasn't sitting around idle. He was going to be pissed when he found out that his mom sent her to check up on him but it was a small price to pay for the rest of the day off.

* * *

Henry was laying flat on his back it was the only position he could lay in and not be in so much pain. If he told his self the truth he didn't feel good at all he hurt all over and he was still running a fever but the doctors had said that was normal and gave him a strong antibiotic to fight the infection. But he wouldn't admit defeat like that not yet anyway he was pissed that he hadn't been allowed to go to his apartment. He had been given a choice his mom and dad's house or the manor and he had chosen the manor. He was glad that Piper had to go to the club that morning so he could have some time to himself to wallow in his pain without her watching him like a hawk. But he wished she would hurry up and get back he had a problem he couldn't reach the remote without being in extreme pain and he didn't want to risk orbing to himself because with all the drugs he was on his orbing was off. He was seriously contemplating calling either Wyatt or Chris to get it for him but then he remembered that Chris was in an IA meeting about what had happened the night he got shot. And Wyatt was in the middle of class right now so there was no way either one of them could come if was to call for them. He knew he should be doing something about the pile of work he had managed to accumulate from school but he just didn't feel like it.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard someone walk through the front door finally he would be able to end his boredom.

"Henry are you feeling ok ? You didn't eat hardly any of the breakfast I made you before I left." Piper asked eyeing the tray of food on the coffee table in front of him. But she didn't wait for him to respond to her questioning. "Well cheer up Bubba you'll feel better. Look Prue even came by to see you." she continued pointing to her oldest niece.

Henry raised his head some and gave his cousin a weak smile he felt pretty bad he just didn't want them to know it. "Hey Ladybug I guess my mother sent you to check up on me." he said his voice still sounded weak and raspy but at least he was talking.

Prue leaned down and kissed him on top of his head and gave him a big grin. "I always knew you were a smart guy she sure did. You weren't answering the phone she was worried so she sent me over here to check on you since Aunt Piper was at the club." she said confirming his suspicions.

"You can tell her I'm about to die of boredom I dropped the remote and couldn't reach it. So I have had to watch soaps all morning it was not fun for me. And that's not to mention all the work I have to do for school so Chris can turn it in for me. But I have this problem called I'm left handed and that's the arm I got shot in. And let's not forget the fact that it hurts to breathe." Henry groaned as he tried to sit up a little bit.

Piper saw what he was trying to do and rushed to start putting pillows behind his back so he could sit up for a little while. Henry smiled his thanks to his oldest aunt. Piper consulted her watch and said "Hank it's time for your pills and you know you have to eat with them. So I'm going to make you soup and a sandwich that Prue can help you eat." She knew he'd never admit it but part of the reason why he wasn't eating much was because it was hard for him to sit up and eat by himself.

"We're going to have so much fun together this afternoon Hank. Chuck is going to be so jealous that he had to work today and couldn't be here with me and you." Prue squealed pinching his cheeks.

"Oh this is just great the one time I really need my partner or any other Halliwell male they are no where to be found." Henry groaned rolling his eyes at his oldest female cousin.

* * *

Leo sat behind his desk in the headmaster's office at Magic School he wasn't really doing anything besides looking over students' progress reports but he surprised none the less when he was suddenly enveloped in orbs. At first he just figured it was one of his boys or Hank that had just orbed him home. But when he materialized he found himself standing in the middle of someplace he hadn't been in over twenty years. He was surrounded by bright white lights and robed figures and he instantly knew that he was 'up there'.

"Leo forgive us for pulling you away from your duties so abruptly but what we have to give you is of great importance. This is the only place we could give it to you without the other side finding out." Sandra said as she, Odin, and the young elder Kevin approached him from the vast brightness.

"And we also have a proposition for you Leo." Odin added knowing that Leo still didn't really trust him after the stunt he pulled when Leo fell from grace.

Leo stood for a moment with a look of total bewilderment on his face until the shock passed enough for him to ask a question. " What is it that you have to give me?" he asked shakily whatever it was couldn't mean anything good for his family.

Seeing the worry etched upon Leo's face Kevin took pity on him and answered his question in a straight forward manner instead of giving him the run around like the other elders always did. "We have a prophecy that you must deliver to the Charmed Ones as soon as you can. But don't worry Leo it's nothing bad this prophecy contains the names of those who will become the new set of Charmed Ones. We however have not been able to make much sense of it and we thought you and the sisters would have better luck." Kevin explained handing Leo a piece of well worn looking scroll of parchment paper.

Leo accepted the scroll and breathed a sigh of relief that his family was not in immediate danger. As he let the idea of the next generation taking over sink he remembered that Odin had said they had a proposition for him. "Now what exactly is this proposition you have for me Odin ?" Leo asked in an urgent manner he wanted time to discuss with the sisters what was in the prophecy.

The three elders looked nervously between each other, each one waiting for another to go first.

* * *

Gorgon was walking through a very dank dark part of the underworld even by most demons' standards this section was dark. He had only a torch to light his way. Now that he was source such chores as the one he was now undertaking should be considered beneath him but he wanted no one catching wind of this plan and ruining it for him. Finally he came to the cavern that he was looking for a demon was standing over what looked like a well full of water studying it like nothing else mattered.

"You're the son of Gith are you not ?" Gorgon asked the demon knowing full well the answer.

"Yes the name is Pith my liege and I expected you to come I just didn't think it would take you this long." Pith said bowing before the new source.

"You want revenge against the Halliwells for your father and I know how to make that happen." Gorgon stated studying Pith trying to gage his interest in his plan.

Pith didn't want to appear too eager but he wanted revenge for his father and he wanted it badly. "Just tell me where and when you need me my liege I await your orders." he said with force and conviction. Like his father Gith he had the ability to create separate dimensions. But unlike him he didn't have to feed off of his victims desires to do it.

"Good I'll send for you when I'm ready." Gorgon said flaming out back to his lair he had a plan and this time there was no way for it to go wrong regardless of who got involved.

* * *

Gorgon's opposition had a leg up on him sure he might have been the source but he had a seer. The hooded demon was using this Seer to watch Gorgon's every move it was a shame that he had to lose Armes he was a great source of information and now he had to resort to this. He would find a way to stop Gorgon sooner of later.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Mackenzie Rosman

Carly Matthews- Vanessa Hudgens

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Leo carefully rolled out the ancient scroll across the living room table to show the three Halliwell sisters what he got from his little meeting with the elders. For the moment he was keeping the deal he had struck with them and all the details a secret Piper was going to kill him when she found our what he had done. When he had smoothed it out completely he set a book on each of the edges to keep it from curling up.

"Leo what the hell is that ? And what is so important about it that you had to call us away from work ?" Phoebe asked impatiently from her perch on one of the arm chairs she was not at all happy about being called away from work she still had her column to get out.

Leo was used to this tone from the sisters he had been their whitelighter for years so he didn't even let Phoebe's words phase him. "This scroll holds the identity of the next set of Charmed Ones." he explained evenly.

"Well Leo what does it say which set of kids is it ours, Phoebe's, or Paige's ?" Piper asked afraid of the answer she always knew that the day would come when they would turn over the reigns to the kids. However it had come too fast she felt that her and her sisters were still in there prime and could be of help to the next set of Charmed Witches.

Leo looked over the prophecy just to get the basics this was the first time he had gotten the chance to look over it. He had come right home after his meeting with the elders. "For a prophecy this is pretty straight forward and plainly worded," he said pausing to look it over some more. "One will be a son of the Warren Line coming from the oldest witch of Charmed magic." he read from the scroll.

"So one will be either Wyatt or Chris." Paige stated from her spot on the love seat next to her oldest sister.

"Well it does make sense we always knew it would be at least one of Piper's kids." Phoebe mused earning herself a sharp look from Piper.

"What else does say Leo ? We only know so far it will be one of our boys." Piper asked wanting to know who in the next generation was taking over so they could prepare them to keep them from losing anyone like they had.

Leo studied the scroll again and read "Another will come from a previously unheard of union that has a cosmic blessing."

"That could be one of Phoebe's kids or again it could be yours and Piper's. Gee whiz Leo I thought you said this was plainly worded." Paige said sarcastically rolling her eyes at her brother-in-law.

"The last will be of mixed blood from a forbidden union and will wield great power." Leo read on ignoring Paige's comment.

"That last one has to be Wyatt he's the only one with great power." Phoebe said it was the only thing that made logical sense.

"That's what I was thinking. So it's probably Wyatt, Chris, and Prue." Piper said following Phoebe's thought train.

"I'm not saying you guys are wrong. I'm just saying why wouldn't be a child from each sister ?" Paige asked a perplexed look on her face.

Leo looked to be deep in thought for a moment Paige did have a point but that didn't seem to be what the prophecy said. "Maybe it's because Wyatt and Chris are the oldest two of the generation and Prue is the oldest girl." he reasoned but still something about that didn't feel right. He studied the scroll with worried eyes afraid that he was missing something. He let out a long sigh when he saw that he had read it right.

"I think you all are over thinking what it says." came Henry's hoarse words from his post on the couch. He had been the only Halliwell child allowed to stay because he couldn't go anywhere else and they all thought he was asleep. Prue had left as soon as Paige showed up and could be with him. She had something to do with Chuck anyway although she didn't say just what it was.

"Bubba sweety I thought you were asleep." Paige said walking over to her son to feel his head. He still felt feverish but the doctors had said he would be for a few days still so she didn't worry about that too much.

"You guys were kinda loud. Uncle Leo can you read what it says next ?" Henry asked he was curious as to what the prophecy said about him.

Leo took up his place where he had left off. " And those three shall make up the main set of Charmed Ones. Unlike the first generation the second shall make up a collective of twelve. The second set shall be made up of the daughter with powers of the mother, one of love, and one of two powers in one." he stopped there so they could figure out who the second set was.

"I think that would be Mel, Val, and either Carly or Patty." Piper said since Mel had all of her powers unlike Phoebe and Paige's daughters.

"Ok lets take that one as a given. Paige read on for me I want to think about this some." Leo said to his sister-in-law who was straining to see over his shoulder anyway.

"The third shall be another new concept a son of mixed blood will lead two daughters for a time. This leaves one to stand alone for a time." Paige read on this was really starting to get confusing.

"So lets say that's C.J., Carly, and Penny leaving Hank to stand alone." Leo said knowing something didn't sound right but it was just the working theory.

Henry tried to make the wheels in his head turn at the pace that they normally did but he just couldn't get his mind to be as sharp as it normally was. "Uncle Leo I don't think that sounds right but I don't know what else it could be."

"Paige does it say anything else ?" Piper asked trying to wrapped her head around what the prophecy was saying.

Paige worked quickly to find her spot and read on " The first and third sets shall have the aid of a half blood and a power that normally only the source has." now they were really confused where would they get a power that only the source would have.

"There is no doubt in my mind that those last two are Chuck and Liz. Chuck is the half blood since he is half demon and Derek is a mortal so only half his blood is magic. And Liz would be the power that only the source has since she is an oracle." Henry explained as he stacked his pillows behind his back to help him sit up. He saw the strange looks that everyone was giving him and said "What ? I was always good at poetry and that's basically all this stuff is. You just have to get one piece of the puzzle right to make the rest fit."

"Actually that sounds right," Leo said and then he took up reading where Paige had left off "neither of the two powers shall be related by blood. But the half blood will be related by magic. Chuck was wiccaned into the family so Hank has to be right. And the last part says the new Charmed Ones will not come into existence until the last two are born to complete the collective."

"That's what Mitchell meant when he said that he and Lincoln were replacements. The collective won't be complete until they are born and they all stand here in the manor." Phoebe said the light going off in her head.

"That's gotta be it Pheebs but we still don't really know which power of three is which." Paige said plopping down on the love seat next to Piper.

"I know I think we might need to call the other oldest four home and tell them." Piper said biting her bottom lip she didn't want to tell them something unless she was absolutely sure.

"Piper I think we should hold off on that until we figure this out a little bit more we don't want to confuse them." Leo said from his position in the floor where he was still looking the scroll over to see if they missed anything.

"I think the main power of three is made up of all males," Henry said and then he looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention when he saw that all eyes were on him he went on "I say this because it says a daughter with powers of the mother, one of love, and one of two powers in one. We know that those are all girls without them repeating the word daughter right ?" he waited to get the nods he was expecting and then he explained more. "And it's explicit when it says that a son will lead two daughters. And it also say it's the second new concept so the first must be an all male power of three." he finished triumphantly now that he had his brain working he was on a roll.

"I get where he's going with this do you guys ?" Piper asked the other three people in the room who all nodded that they got where Henry was going.

"Henry try to explain who you think the main power of three is." Phoebe told her nephew she liked the method he was using.

Henry had to think about that for a minute he really only knew who two of them were or so he thought. "I think the first one mentioned is Chris because it's simple and to the point he is a son of the oldest Charmed One." he said it almost had to be Chris like himself he had no special title like Wyatt did.

"Alright so that's a given one of them is Chris. Now what about the next one ?" Paige asked the room in general. One of them had to be Chris it would only be right after all that he sacrificed to keep the future safe.

"The next two sound like they both could be Wy." Piper said as she shifted in her seat she wished something could just be simple for once.

"Ok Let's go with the second one is Wyatt because his birth was foretold which gives it a cosmic blessing and you're and Uncle Leo's union was unheard of at first." Henry said it made a lot of sense to him but he had been wrong before.

"So we'll put a maybe next to Wyatt. So that leaves us with one more." Phoebe said simply at least now they were getting somewhere.

"Just for the record I think the last one is C.J. a demon and a witch is a forbidden union for sure and Cole was a powerful demon." Paige said he was the only one that fit her and Henry's union wasn't forbidden.

"It could be Hank too though." Piper said oh why couldn't things just be laid out in plain black and white.

"Aunt Piper is right it is me it says will wield great power not he has that great power now but he will have it sometime in the future. And after those stupid tests the elders gave me it only makes sense with them going on about my destiny." Henry explained what a fine mess he was in now as if he didn't have enough problems.

"Yeah and his mixed blood was forbidden because Paige you had to be hidden Sam and Patty broke the rules. I think we have two of the three figured out." Leo said rereading the document just to be sure. But they had made no mistake with the two they had identified so far they just needed the last one.

"That's it I'm calling the boys and Phoebe you call your two." Piper said jumping up off the couch and grabbing the phone.

* * *

Chuck picked himself up off the ground he couldn't believe that he had gotten himself into this mess over some girl. But she wasn't just some girl he reminded himself she was his girl and it didn't matter how badly he got hurt he was going to fight for her. "That was a cheap shot Wyatt and you know it." he complained as he got to his feet Wyatt had knocked him on his ass with an energy ball.

Wyatt looked at him with hatred in his eyes and then he looked around his apartment his living room was pretty much trashed. Chris was going to kill him he had just cleaned but Wyatt didn't care at the moment. "No Chuck a cheap shot is you two seeing each other behind my back for over a year. You were my best friend Chuck I thought you understood that my sister and cousins were off limits to you." he said the anger dripping off of every word he spoke.

"Guys come on knock it off you have been friends for too long to act like this. Wyatt you have no say in who I go out with Chuck is a good man who has had your back more than once." Prue yelled at her cousin as shimmered back in with her brother and Liz. When she couldn't get them to stop their fighting after the first five minutes she knew she needed back up. If Wyatt and Chuck listened to no one else it would be Liz she was their best friend and Prue's last resort before calling in the big guns Derek and Piper.

C.J. wished so badly that Hank was up and well because he was strong enough to physically stop them. Jake's only hope was to stand between them and pray that he didn't get hurt. "Both of you need to stop right now before you kill each other." he said standing in the middle of them but he had to move out of the middle when they both came rushing toward him.

Wyatt and Chuck lunged at each other and fell to the ground as they began an all out brawl not that they were holding back before but now they were really going at it. Chuck flipped Wyatt over his head and regained his footing but Wyatt just threw him down again.

Liz could stand the sight of seeing her two best friends go at it no longer she let a long shrill whistle causing them to stop in their tracks. " Now that I have your attention you both need to grow the fuck up and stop acting like babies. Wyatt I love you , you're my best friend and we have a son together in the future but I'm sure you're the one that attacked him. Prue is a big girl she can see who she wants to. Chuck be the bigger man and walk away. If you guys don't stop I'm calling Piper and Derek." she lectured when they looked up but it did no good they went right back to fighting.

Wyatt's cell phone began ringing in the background and Jake retrieved off the kitchen table which was just about the only part of the apartment left untouched by their rampage. He cursed mentally when he saw it was his Aunt Piper calling he had no choice but to answer or risk her coming over to find those to fighting.

"Hey Aunt Piper." Jake said as cheerfully as he could under the circumstances. All the while his eyes were trained on his oldest cousin and his friend. They would kill each other if someone didn't stop them and it was looking more and more like it had to be him.

"Jake what is that noise in the background?" Piper asked Chuck and Wyatt were so loud she could hear them over the phone. Oh damn now Jake really had to think on his feet to answer this one. He hated lying to his Aunt Piper with a passion but he had to do it for all their safety.

"It's just one of the tv's. what did you need ?" Jake lied smoothly. It wasn't a complete lie Chuck and Wyatt were making UFC look tame. It was really very tempting to tell on them but he didn't he just listened to his aunt and watched as they managed to knock the couch over. Hank would kill them when he found out he loved that couch.

"You, Prue, Wyatt, Chuck, and Liz need to get to the manor now we have something important to tell you. And make fast if you guys aren't here in five minutes I'm coming over there to get you." Piper threatened over the phone and Jake knew she would make good on that threat.

"Ok Aunt Piper see you in five." Jake said hanging up the phone. He walked over and put a hand on Chuck and shimmered over to where Prue was and said. "Liz you two need to be at the manor in five minutes see that he gets there." and he shimmered the three of them out.

* * *

Chris came out of the conference room where his meeting with IA was held as far as he could tell he wasn't in any trouble but with IA one could never be sure. He just wanted to go home and forget this day ever happened. But still there was something about Matt Hunter that he just couldn't shake.

"Hey Chris how did it go ?" Jason Jackson asked pulling him out of his misery they were partners again until Henry was able to come back to work.

"You know how it goes Jason I'm glad it's over though." Chris said growing even more irritated when he looked down and saw a message _From Prue get to the manner now before Aunt Piper kills you._

"What you have a family emergency cause I can lay low tonight if you do." Jason was the only cop outside of the family to know what that really meant and he covered for Chris all the time.

Chris let out an exasperated breath and said "You know it. Take my car home for me." he extended his keys to Jason.

"You got it I'll hang out a couple hours just call if it takes too long." Jason said taking the keys.

"Will do man." Chris said as he went in search of an empty office to orb from. What the hell was his mother and the damn underworld up to this time he was afraid to find out this time. But it was looking more and more like it was the next generations turn to step up.

* * *

"Ro come on I need a rush on the order for table three or we're both going to get fired." Mel said storming into the kitchen through the door used by servers this was the third time she had asked him for that order and she was getting royally pissed off. So she had come back there to give him a piece of her mind but her anger lessened when she saw him.

Roman was short staffed back there so he was moving a pan over the flame with one hand and stirring the contents of a pot with the other. The front of his chef whites were covered with grease and sweat he was down two chefs. Not surprising him anymore the head chef was out again and one of the other chefs too. "Mel its done right now I'm sorry we're busy back here." Roman said when he looked up and began plating the food and placed on it on a tray.

Mel took the tray and set on the counter and called "Carly take this to three. I've got to help out back here." Carly gave her a thumbs up and showed her that she understood and Mel went back into the depths of the kitchen. She walked to the hook on the wall and took Piper's chef coat from the rack she put it on tied her hair back and went to stand by Roman. "Tell me what you need me to do Ro."

Roman looked up and gave her a thankful smile. "Thank God you can cook unlike your brother Wyatt. Ok I need you to fire up to steaks for me both medium well." he ordered he was glad to have the extra help.

Melinda put a new pan on the stove and went to the freezer and pulled out the meat and put it in the pan. "Where the hell are Andre and Melissa ?" she asked as she set about her task .

"Andre is doing whatever the hell it is he does and Melissa is out on maternity leave. The better question is where is the boss lady ? She comes in a least once a night." Roman asked if Piper was going to leave him in charge she told him in advanced and then pestered the hell out of him while he was working.

"Ro be glad she isn't here right now we are swamped and she would only make it worse by breathing down our necks. And hopefully she'll stay away until we get caught up." Mel said hoping her mother didn't show up unexpectedly because they would be in trouble for how backed up they were.

"Don't remind me. Ok lets get caught up." Roman said bumping knuckles with Mel. Before they both got serious and got down business. He had to admit she was almost as good as Piper which meant she was almost better than him. But at that minute he didn't care about the competition she posed he was glad to have her help and kinda glad for her company as well. He smiled to himself when he saw the way her hair fell in her face she looked so much like Piper when she tucked it back behind her ear. Even though he knew it was a dangerous thought he couldn't help but think that she was kind of cute. He quickly shook the thought from his head Wyatt would kill him.

* * *

Chris walked into the living room of the manor he saw that his three cousins and his brother were already there an ancient scroll laid on the table. _Oh great another prophecy that only a member of the Halliwell family can fulfill just what I needed. _He thought to himself as scanned the faces of his family members to see how bad it was. Then he caught sight of Wyatt and Chuck both of them had bloody knuckles and busted lips. Wyatt had dried blood caked around his nose and his left eye was black. Chuck had a black right eye and a huge bruise was begging to form on his left cheek. Chris was thankful at the moment that he wasn't an empath because he could feel the hate radiating on both his brother and Chuck and that was not to mention Liz didn't look very happy with either of them. "What happened to Wyatt and Chuck ? They both look like they got the shit kicked out of them. And more importantly why the hell did I have to come home ?" he asked he hoped that it wasn't another demon but with their luck it probably was.

"That's what I would like to know although I do have my suspicions about what happened ." Piper said walking into the room handing both boys an ice pack not that she had any sympathy for either of them if they had been doing what she thought they had been doing. She knew how Wyatt could act over his siblings and cousins. He was very protective and Piper loved him for it but this time he just might have crossed the line. Part of her knew that he would react like this but who Prue wanted to date was her own business. "Now both you put those ice packs on those eyes to make the swelling go down." she ordered the two young men as she took her usual seat on the love seat beside her husband.

Prue took Chuck's ice pack from him and very gently pressed it against the side of his face to bring the swelling in his eye down. Chuck inhaled sharply the ice was so cold it caused his eye to sting more. "Ow Prue that hurt I think I much rather deal with the swelling then the ice." Chuck complained and instantly regretted it because he knew she hadn't meant to hurt him. But she gave him an understanding smile he was in pain and she knew it.

"I don't see why we even have to deal with the ice. Can't Aunt Paige just heal us?" Wyatt grumbled sitting in the floor so Liz could hold the ice pack to his face for him surprisingly enough she was still talking to him.

"No the swelling has to go down first so we can avoid you two having permanent damage." Paige said walking in the room carrying the first aid kit so she could change Henry's bandage's. Henry was sitting up on the couch without a shirt on so his mom could get to his wounds easier. "And I for one would like to know just what the hell happened." she stated as she began working to remove Henry's dirty bandages which were still getting soaked through with blood. She ripped it off and Henry just flinched but he did not yell out.

Chuck and Wyatt both looked down at the floor neither of them wanted to explain what happened they had to tell the truth but they didn't want to tell if they could somehow avoid it.

"Wyatt Matthew and Charles Derek one of you better start talking now." Piper ordered giving both of them one of her famous glares and Wyatt broke first.

"Well I beat the hell out of him because he's dating Prue." Wyatt said proudly no one was good enough for his cousin especially not a half demon.

"Wyatt I told you I'm a big girl I can see who I want to." Prue informed him from her spot where she was tending to Chuck partly to make sure he was ok and partly to piss Wyatt off.

"But he's a demon and that never ends well in this family remember a guy named Cole." Wyatt went on childishly but he shut up when Liz smacked him in the back of the head.

Phoebe gave her oldest nephew a withering look on one hand she was glad he was so protective but on the other hand Prue had to be free to live her own life or she would end up hating Wyatt. "Wyatt, Chuck is nothing like Cole so don't compare them. You know Chuck is a good man and even though you're mad at him right now he is your best friend. Plus I trust him I know he would never do anything to hurt Prue. Like she said Wyatt she can date who she wants now you have to accept that." she began ranting but Chris put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He knew first hand how frustrating his brother could be.

"Look Wyatt I'm sorry your mad so let's just cool off for right now and we'll try to talk about it later." Chuck said sincerely he didn't want to lose his best friend but he wasn't going to give up Prue either. He looked at her lovingly and knew that being with her felt right no matter what anyone else said.

"You know what that sounds like a great idea because Chris really wants to know why he got called home from work. And a word to the wise my apartment better not be destroyed I just cleaned." Chris said sitting next to Hank on the couch but leaving enough space for him to lay down if he needed to. Wyatt suddenly became very interested with the hole near the knee of his jeans and began picking at it. And Chuck became engrossed with the drawstrings on his hoodie. Their suspicious behavior gave Chris his answer and he groaned inwardly he had just cleaned yesterday and now he would have to clean again.

"Chris is right we need to explain what is going on to you guys and I'll deal with Wyatt and Chuck later. Leo take it from the top honey." Piper said glaring at both Wyatt and Chuck. They knew better than to act the way they were acting but she also knew that Wyatt had started it.

"So I had a meeting with the elders and they gave me this scroll it's a prophecy that holds the identity of the next generation of Charmed Ones and we think that they're going to be all males." Leo said and looked around the room to see the kids reaction to the news.

"So the fate of good rests in the hands of three of these four idiots that I call my brother and cousins ?" Prue asked skeptically a small smile on her face. "Because if that's the case then we're all screwed. Wyatt and Jake work well together, Chris and Henry work very well together but if you try any other combination of the four it all goes to hell." she commented now laughing her ass off. Liz also couldn't contain a laugh and she joined her best female friend in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah that's right but it's also not that simple. In this generation there will be four sets of Charmed Ones, one main set and then three more to make up the power of twelve. We know for sure that one set is Mel, Val, and Patty and that's about all we know for sure." Phoebe said rolling her eyes at her oldest child and Liz this was not a laughing matter. "And could you two ladies be serious ? Honestly you worry about the boys and now I'm wondering about you." she went on suppressing a laugh of her own what Prue had said was true but when she saw the look Piper gave her she grew serious.

"Do we have any idea of who could be in the main set ?" Chris asked he figured one of them needed to find out something. Wyatt was content to just listen and Prue was not going to be of any help to him at the moment her and Liz were still having giggling fits. Henry had been there all day so he might have some answers but he didn't want to get caught having a telepathic conversation with him Piper hated it when they did that. "Because if you want my input I think we could pretty much take Wyatt as a given." he said and his brother look at him and arched his eyebrow.

"No we can't he's the one we're not sure of. The only two in the main set we're sure of are Henry and Chris. So either Wyatt or Jake is going be in a set with two of the girls." Piper explained and then she turned to Henry and said "Hank is the one who got us that far he said it was just like poetry." Chris broke out in a wide grin at that statement it was pretty much a toss up between him and Henry who was smarter and they were both masters with spells.

"Liz and Chuck had to be here because they are mentioned too it says the first and third sets of Charmed Ones can only succeed with their help." Paige said explaining why Liz and Chuck had to be there. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep sigh this was going to take a while to hash out. She might as well call Henry and tell him that dinner was going to be late tonight.

* * *

The source was trying to deal with the Halliwells the demon with no name knew that and a lot more. He knew that Gorgon hoped to use the two half demons to hold on to his power. But he wasn't going to make this easy for him not at all. He had a plan to shake things up and gain the power for himself. That was why he was meeting with an alchemist right now the Halliwells and the source were going to regret the day they had ever messed with him.

* * *

C.J. shimmered into his bedroom that wasn't clean by any sense of the word but he didn't care about that right at the moment. The only thing he cared about was getting into bed and going to sleep that little family meeting had taken a lot out of him and for what. He knew now what he had pretty much always knew he was part demon and therefore he would never be good enough to really be one of the Charmed Ones. He walked into his closet and stripped down to his boxers and placed the close he had on in his dirty close pile. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a wife beater. He stumbled over a pair of shoes in his floor and knocked one of his trophies off in the floor since he had never bothered to turn the light on. He bent down to pick the trophy up off the floor and that was the last thing he remembered doing before his world went black.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the first chapter I'm not sure how this all is going to play out but I know the end result. please review and give me any suggestions or requests you have.


	2. Chapter 2:Never Never Land

Chapter 2: Never, Never Land

"So does somebody want to explain to me just what the hell happened in this living room ? Because I've seen disaster areas that look better than this." Chris asked rhetorically as he surveyed the damage that Wyatt and Chuck had done to the apartment the previous day. This was the first chance he was getting to look at it he had just gotten home from work because he had still had work after their family meeting. From the looks of things it was a miracle that the only thing Wyatt and Chuck had broke was the living room table. Chris's eyes settled on the couch oh boy they were so going to be in for it that was Henry's favorite piece of furniture. "I hope you both know that Hank is going to kill you when he finds out what you did to his couch." Wyatt and Chuck both stood with their heads bowed. "Never mind that right now what I'd really like to know is which one of you went through the table ?" he asked with his eyebrow arched he was torn between being pissed and amused.

Both men still declined to say anything that was not like either one of them they were always ready with a smart ass comment. "Chuck body slammed Wyatt through the table and Wyatt tackled Chuck over the back of the couch." Prue answered with a great sigh when she saw that neither her cousin or boyfriend was going to answer Chris's questions.

Chris however was ignoring the fact that they weren't answering him in all truthfulness at that point in time he wasn't even aware there were other people in the room with him as he was sucked into another one of his 'visions' as he had dubbed them for the lack of a better term.

_Chuck slid down the attic wall with a sickening thud but he slowly got back up showing Chris that he was still alive. A long haired blonde man stood over Chuck with an energy ball in his hand prepared to finish him off. _

"_Chuck I expected so much more out of you, you are half demon after all." the blonde haired man taunted him as he tossed the energy ball from hand to hand. _

"_Wyatt don't do this , this isn't you Chuck is like a brother to us. You don't want to kill him or me either so just let us go." Chris pleaded with his older brother whose eyes seemed so cold and unforgiving. Wyatt would never do anything that would really hurt Chuck but it seemed like he was about to. _

"_Little brother I told you both to leave it alone I'm just trying to make the demons pay for what they did to mom and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. The only way for me to do that is to get in bed with them so to speak." Wyatt said putting the energy ball out. "Go on get him out of here before I change my mind." he said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. _

_Chris could see in his brother's eyes as he went to help Chuck orb out that all hope wasn't lost for him yet. "Wyatt I will save you from what you're becoming whether you want me to or not." he promised him as he before he orbed out with friend. _

_Wyatt ? There was no way that monster that Chris had just seen could be his brother Wyatt. Despite how he came across sometimes he was kind and loving and he would never actually try to kill Chuck but that was what Chris had just seen. _

Chris quickly shook off the fog of the memory he had just seen he couldn't have the others worried about him. He couldn't seem distant to them he had to act normal until he could figure it out.

Liz was standing with a far off look on her face as well like she did when she was seeing into the future. "Wyatt we need to be ready for an incoming in like thirty seconds." she said once the life came back into her eyes.

Wyatt and the others didn't argue with her they just took up a fighting position when Liz said something after having that look it was best to do as she said. Sure enough thirty seconds later a demon clad in black leather appeared in the apartment. Wyatt tried sending out an energy blast but it was useless.

The demon just laughed off Wyatt's attempt at fighting him off no way was that going to get rid of him. "That will never work against me Mr. Mighty Twice Blessed you'll have to do a lot better. I will have my revenge for my father Gith." Pith said as he sent out a blast that sent the world of the five young friends spiraling into blackness.

* * *

"Mel you don't seriously have to stay here and babysit me. You can go out and do something else if you want to." Henry assured his cousin he was sitting up on the couch and she had just finished changing his bandages again.

Mel gave her oldest male cousin an exasperated look and said "Henry there is no one else to sit with you. Your sisters are at magic school, Val and Penny went to New York with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop to promote her new book. Prue was supposed to be here two hours ago but I have no clue where she went she's probably off with Chuck. And I have no clue where my brothers are. So you're stuck with me just get used to it." she gave him a smile to temper her sarcasm.

"Mel did you try to call them all ? Because I can't sense them and that's not good. I can sense Chris a little bit but it's a very weak signal." Henry said a frown creasing his brow they were never all out of touch like this without telling him. "Carly and Patty Matthews get your asses to the manor now." he yelled out he could sense his sisters so he wanted them to be with him where he could watch over them. Mel rolled her eyes at him she was sure he was over reacting.

Blue and white orbs filled the living room and both Matthews twins appeared. Carly looked pissed. But Patty looked between her brother and cousin and saw the looks on their faces and knew something was wrong. "What is wrong guys ?" Patty asked concerned she had never seen her brother this upset before.

"We don't know where any of our cousins or my brothers are they are not answering their phones and Henry can't sense them." Mel explained a little fear in her voice she knew there was a new source and that he was somehow involved in this.

Henry slowly and painfully pulled himself up off of the couch something wasn't right and he knew it he just didn't know what it was. "I want you three girls to stand behind me." he said a split second before a darklighter appeared in the living room. Henry threw out his hands and blasted him back but not before he shot off an arrow that embedded itself in his right leg. "Mel finish him off and then get out of here with the girls." He ordered as he fell to the floor in pain this just wasn't his week.

* * *

Jake woke unsure of his surroundings his throat was dry and his head ached. He couldn't remember anything that happened before he passed out. But from looking around he could tell it wasn't good. He saw that he was sitting on a dirt floor and torches lit up the room as if it were a cavern and he instantly knew that he was in the underworld. "Hello is anybody there ? Wyatt ? Chris ? Henry ? Dad ? Aunt Paige ? Chuck ? Anybody !" he yelled out making his throat hurt worse but he got no answer. Oh he was in trouble this time and he didn't even really do anything he had just gone home from what he could remember. He tried shimmering out but it was no use the room must be blocked off from good magic meaning even if he fought he way out he still had no way of leaving.

A demon stepped from the shadows and approached him. "There is no one that can hear you down here so don't waste your breath. You're a guest of the source for now and he should be with you shortly." the demon informed him laughing evilly before shimmering out.

"It would be just my luck to get taken hostage by the source without Chuck to keep me company." Jake mused out loud he had to do something to keep from going crazy it looked like he might be there for a while. Because apparently his powers might be demonic but they were good so he couldn't use them to escape.

* * *

When the world finally came back into focus Chris, Wyatt, Chuck, Prue, and Liz found themselves in a tropical paradise but Liz , Prue, and Wyatt. were separated from the group. Wyatt held up his hand to shield his eyes from the intense light and took a look around. Nothing seemed sinister about the place it was everything one might expect of an tropical island there palm trees and off in the distance they could hear birds singing. But still Wyatt knew something was wrong he couldn't quite place his finger on. No demon would knowingly send them to this island paradise without something there that would be a danger to them. From his perch he did manage to see a pirate ship sitting out in the middle of a blue lagoon something about it seemed familiar to him but again he couldn't think of what it was. It was almost like he had saw this in a movie somewhere he just didn't remember what movie it was. Wyatt's thoughts were interrupted by a burst of two people giggling but it had a distinct sound to it only two people he knew could giggle like that Liz and Prue.

"Wy what the hell are you doing dressed like that ? You look ridiculous." Liz managed to get out in between bursts of laughter. Her only wish was that she had a camera to take a picture no one would ever believe her unless they saw this. She hadn't seen him dressed up like that since they were kids and they played dress up all the time.

"What is the matter with the way I'm dressed ?" Wyatt asked looking down at himself. His face paled and then it turned a deep shade of red from anger and embarrassment. He had on green pointy shoes, tight green leggings, and a green shirt. The belt he had on held a dagger in a sheath and a hat with a red feather protruding from the side was tucked in it. Oh was he ever going to enjoy killing that demon when he got his hands on him. " Holy shit I look like some kind of fairy or something. This isn't funny you guys this is horrible I'll never live this down." he shrieked only to be met with more laughter from his best friend and cousin.

"No you don't look like a fairy you look like Peter Pan." Prue stated looking her cousin up and down from head to toe she was going to have to be sure to tell Mel about this when they got back. That was if they ever got back first they had to find Chris and Chuck and with their luck probably Roman and Lilly too. Wyatt had finally turned around to stare them down and began pointing and laughing at Prue. With a feeling of dread Prue looked down at her attire it was far worse than she thought. She had on a green tutu with green shoes that were adorned with fuzzy white balls. And that wasn't the worst part she had wings sticking out of her back. "I swear if my brother or my boyfriend did anything to piss a demon off that resulted in this not only am I going to enjoy killing them but I'm going to really enjoy killing the demon. Because I will not rest until someone pays for this mess." she said angrily. Liz did nothing to help her mood improve as she just kept laughing at her. "I don't know what you think is so funny Liz you're not dressed much better than me or Wy." she shot at her friend giving her an angry smirk.

While Liz wasn't dressed quite as bad as Prue and Wyatt her attire still wasn't much to write home about as a matter of fact it downright sucked. She was clad in a blue dress with frilly lace and ruffles and a bow of the same color was tied in her hair. She was so not happy she was going to help Prue when she went on her demon killing spree. Liz did not do lace, frills, and ribbons and she hadn't since she was about nine she would make every demon in the underworld pay for this. This was just not acceptable attire for her at least she could have traded places with Prue wearing what she had on and having wings was better than this. Wyatt looked at his friend with an amused look on his face but his smile quickly faded when Liz shot him a death glare. He was a smart man and he knew better than to piss her off she was quite scary when she wanted to be. And it took a lot for a woman to scare him his mother was Piper Halliwell after all. "Wyatt I will personally kill you if you don't find a way to get us the fuck out of this hell hole." she raged at him knowing her anger was misplaced but she just couldn't help it he was there and he was an easy target compared to Prue who had quite a temper whether she was willing to admit it or not.

"Lizzie I would love to just that but I'm not really sure where here is." Wyatt stated again looking around to see if he could get some clue from his surroundings just where in the hell he was. Both Liz and Prue looked at him like he had just announced that he was the new source of all evil. "I don't why you two are looking at me like I'm a demon but I really don't know where we are." he stated scratching his head at their behavior.

"Wyatt I love you really I do but you're a complete and total dumb ass about ninety percent of the time. Wy we're in Never Land and like Prue said you're Peter Pan, everyone's favorite cupid is Tinker Bell, and I am suck in this oh so wonderful place as Wendy Darling." Liz explained to her somewhat challenged friend. Her and Prue of course knew right off the bat where they were. Those two were after all the Disney movie buffs. She couldn't believe Wyatt didn't remember Peter Pan after all she had made him watch it several hundred times when they were growing up. Wyatt still stood there with a blank look on his face Liz just gave him a sigh and gave up on trying to get through to him.

"Well fine since you know so much what the hell do we do now ?" Wyatt asked with a smug look on his face he knew now was not the time to be at odds with Liz but she just made so hard for him not to argue with her.

"Give me a minute to think I just watched this movie with Hen yesterday. I'm trying to remember what we have to do." Prue said a thoughtful look on her face. Wyatt made a "well come on." gesture with his hands and Prue shot him a look that told him to stop and let her think. "Oh yeah I have to fly over to the lost boys and you two have to fly and let Captain Hook shoot at you and then came to the hide out." she said remembering the details now. She just had to get the old juices flowing so to speak. "Look on the bright side we could be trapped in one of the war movies Hen likes to watch right now." she said when both Wyatt and Liz gave her odd looks.

* * *

Henry was laying in the floor writhing in pain he could feel the poison coursing through his body but he could do little to stop it. He had told all three of the girls to get out but they were still there. He was glad they wanted to stay by him but he wasn't sure it was safe for them more darklighters could come. Patty approached him to see if he was ok but he quickly shooed her back. "Charlie you're part whitelighter too this is just as dangerous to you and Carly as it is to me." he said making his voice sound stronger than what it was.

Patty looked at her brother with concern and determination in her eyes. "But Hank someone has to get that arrow out of you or it will kill you faster. Not that you're going to die because you're not you'll be fine we just have to get that arrow out of you." Patty said rambling a nervous habit she had picked up from her mother. Mel was seated on the couch trying to consol a devastated Carly.

"Patty he's right get back I'll pull it out of him." Mel said untangling herself from Carly. She went to Henry and knelt beside him. She gave him a reassuring smile and said "Ok Bubba I'm gonna pull this out of you on three." she gave his hand a squeeze to let him know everything was going to be ok. "One, two." she counted and pulled the arrow out on two so he didn't have time to tense up and think about the pain. Mel quickly threw the arrow off to the side.

Henry only grunted when she pulled it out of him he had to be brave for them otherwise they would lose all hope. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke. "Ok someone get the book and research that arrow, and then somebody needs to get me a belt so I can tie this leg off to keep the poison from spreading." he ordered forcefully as long as he stayed strong he could get them through this.

Carly ran up to the attic to fetch the book and Mel went off in search of a belt. Henry tried to busy himself with the task of sitting up without killing himself and he failed horribly. Patty rushed to him and helped him into a sitting position against the couch and propped pillows behind his back to keep him upright. She then put he hand out over his wound and began trying to heal him like she had when he was in the hospital.

"Don't even bother trying to heal him sis it won't work that was an enchanted arrow which pretty much means unless we call mom his only chance is to heal himself which he can't do." Carly informed her sister with a worried look on her face but then she had a thought and looking at her sister she knew there were thinking the same thing Sam.

"Nope forget about you two are not calling mom, Uncle J.D. and especially not Sam." Henry said knowing what his two sisters were thinking. Mel came back in the room at that moment carrying a belt that Wyatt had left over at the house the last time he slept there. "Thank you Mel now keep in mind I still have a bad arm and can't do this myself so listen carefully. I need you to wrap this belt as tight as it will go just above the wound." he instructed her being a Marine sure came in handy at times like these. Mel did just as he told her and had the belt fastened around his leg in no time.

Patty however was not just content to sit and do nothing while her brother died from the poison. "Candles, circle." she called out waving her hand to arrange the candles in a circle she bent down and lit each one. And before anyone could object she began to recite. "Hear my words, hear my cry, sprit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." if he wouldn't let them call Paige or Sam she would do the next best thing.

Golden orbs filled the room and soon Penny Halliwell stood in the middle of the circle of candles. She was about to object to being summoned but then her eyes fell on her great-grandson. "Well why didn't one of you summon me sooner that boy is in bad shape?" Grams asked with a raised eyebrow.

Henry heaved a sigh of discontent it just had to be Grams that she summoned he was going to kill his sister for this. This seriously wasn't his month.

"Grams he was shot with an enchanted arrow Patty can't heal him we can't call Aunt Paige we're all out of touch, the cousins and my brothers are no where to be found and he won't let us call Grandpa Sam." Mel explained she was the only one not afraid of Grams.

"Why won't you let them call Sam ?" Grams asked a look of annoyance on her face men could be so stupid sometimes. God forbid they call another man in to get help. It didn't help his case any that he was a male of the Warren Line and he had the tendency to be stubborn.

Henry narrowed his eyes and in the direction of his youngest sister who gulped when she saw the look he was giving her a look that was always reserved for Carly. "Grams me and Sam don't get along let's leave it at that and besides he couldn't heal this anyway it was an enchanted arrow. Besides that I don't think I could get through to either him or mom we're cut off from everyone." he explained rationally so as to avoid a fight with his great-grandmother if at all possible. The wound in his leg hurt like hell but until they figured out what to do about not being able to contact anyone he would have to live with it.

Grams pursed her lips at this news and her eyes narrowed until they were just slits directed toward her great-grandson it just had to be Henry who was left alone with the girls it couldn't have been sweet little Jake or Wyatt hell she would have even settled for Chris. But no she got stuck with Henry the most difficult of all the boys in her book. "Henry why are you even at the manor ? Don't you have school or work ?" she asked venom dripping from every word the boys was already starting to get to her.

Henry gave her a death glare back like Mel he wasn't scared of Grams either she just got on his nerves. They both took after Piper in that respect she was the only other one who dared to talk to Penny Halliwell that way. "Now I realize you're dead and not down here living with us day to day. But for the love of God woman I thought Aunt Prue would have told you that I got shot and almost died that's why I'm not at work or school." he shot back staring her right in the eyes as he said each word he was so not in the mood for her shit. "Look Grams I'm really not in the mood for this shit I have to find my cousins and then I have to find a way to get my leg healed." he continued and he had to shift his position to alleviate some of the pain that wracked his body.

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr don't you dare get fresh with me," Grams spat out with a pissed off look on her face Henry just shrugged it off. "And watch your language this isn't a barroom. I swear and here I always thought that you and Chris were the perfect gentlemen." She mused a little calmer when she remembered that he was slowly dying from darklighter poison.

"Mother that is quite enough you should be ashamed talking to Henry like that." a disembodied voice that sounded like that of Patty Halliwell said. And mere seconds later she appeared in the living room. Her three granddaughters quickly rushed to her and hugged her tight. "Hello my darlings." she said to them returning the hug. She glared at her mother who looked unrepentant as she walked over to the couch where Henry was propped up in the floor. "And how are you sweet boy ?" she asked him as she placed a kiss on his forehead. She not only knew about the darklighter arrow but she also knew about him getting shot.

Henry looked up at her with grateful eyes someone had to take his side against Grams and it was almost always his grandma. "Well besides the fact that I was shot at work got some busted ribs and now I was shot by a darklighter I'm doing pretty good all things considered." he said giving her a weak smile and shifting in pain again.

Patty knew that she had to find the rest of her grandchildren but she also knew that she had to do something to try to help get Henry healed. "Andy dear could you come down here ? I need your help. " she called out to the man who for the practical purposes was her son-in-law.

Andy Trudeau late of the SFPD appeared in a shower of blue and white orbs and quickly assessed what was going on around him. He immediately saw what the problem was. He bent down and took a look at Henry's leg. "Patty I don't know if I'm going to be able to heal this but I'll try." he said giving Patty a concerned look and giving Henry a reassuring smile. Andy a deep look of concentration on his face held his hands out over the wound but after a few moments still nothing happened.

Mel looked on and heaved a sigh of frustration when Andy trying to heal him didn't work. She knew there was a way to fix this without having to call a member of the family which they couldn't anyway but she wished she could ask her dad he would know what to do. _Wait a minute that's it mom healed dad the first time he was shot with a darklighter arrow I've got it one of us has to switch powers with him. _Mel sent to the twins she had to have backup or Henry would veto the idea. "Andy, Aunt Paige could heal him if she was here right ?" she asked and when he nodded she went on. "So if someone were to switch powers with Hank we would be able to heal him ?" she asked hopefully.

"In theory that would work very well. But who would switch powers with him ?" Grams asked she really liked the idea that her second oldest great-granddaughter had come up with.

"I will switch powers with him we share the ability to freeze and blow up. So he would have powers that he knows how to use." Mel explained her reasoning.

"Carly, Charlie orb them over to my apartment I don't want anyone switching powers on accident. Mel will call you over when we're finished." Henry instructed as his sisters orbed out with Patty and Grams while Andy followed behind them. "Alright Mel lets do this before I change my mind." he said as he watched Mel flipped through the book of shadows.

Mel was flipping through the book searching for the spell that she needed she stopped when she came to the entry that she was looking for and began to recite. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, switch our powers through the air."

Blue orbs came out of both Henry and Mel the one's from Henry flew into Mel and the ones from Mel flew into Henry.

"Do you think it worked ?" Mel asked a questioning gaze on her face she didn't feel any different.

"Try calling for the remote and see if that works." Henry said. Mel did as he told her and soon the remote appeared in her hand.

"Now try telling me I'm too young to help out." Mel said with a triumphant grin on her face. Henry just gave her an exasperated look and hung his head in resignation Wyatt was going to kill him when he found out that he was letting Mel and the girls help him. Thanks to Henry, Wyatt was going to have a full scale mutiny on his hands when it came to the girls. But if it got them all back from where ever they were in one piece they could worry about that later.

* * *

Chris was in a rather foul mood he had inherited from his mother the great dislike of having to dress up in stupid costumes. And this might have been one of he worst he had ever been in. He was clad only in a night shirt and slippers with a top hat and umbrella as accessories. That wasn't the only thing that irked him when he and Chuck had come to Roman had been there too but C.J. was no where in sight it just didn't seem fair that he got out of this mess. But he was more afraid than pissed about that he was worried that something had happened to his youngest male cousin and then Prue would really be difficult if she didn't know if her brother was ok. But knowing C.J. he was fine and he had just managed to somewhere else when the demons attacked the lucky bastard. Chris was sitting on the ground outside of a hallowed out tree that was used as a hideout trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

"Chris why is it always us who get sucked into either another dimension or the past ?" Chuck asked he was not in the best of moods either which Wyatt was mostly responsible for and now being stuck in this hell was not making his mood any better. And he certainly was not thrilled by his attire either he was dressed in a pinkish red set of pajamas with feet in them and a flap in the back. Damn was he not allowed to have one shred of dignity ? When he saw from the look on Chris's face that he wasn't going to answer him he went on. "Please tell me one of you two know where we are. Because there had better be a damned good reason for me to be dressed like this." he ranted on.

Ro rolled his eyes at his friend he had a tendency to overreact over nothing well this wasn't nothing but still Chuck was more worried about the clothes he had on than the fact that they didn't know where they were. "Really Chuck it's not that bad at least you're not dressed in a fucking skunk skin like I am." Roman said and sure enough he was dressed up just like the lost boy from Peter Pan who was skunk. But he had to look on the bright side at least he had a slingshot as a weapon.

"Please don't start you two we're in Never Land we have to be. You know as well as I do Liz and Prue made us watch this movie one too many times." Chris answered coming out of his own world to keep his two friends from fighting. He couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on their faces when he informed them that he knew where they were. Chuck rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at the mention of his girlfriend's name. And Roman let out a long sigh.

"I swear I watched this movie enough times that I shouldn't be this lost." Prue yelled to no one in particular and then she swore she could hear someone calling her name. When she looked down she saw not only Chris but Chuck and Ro as well. Prue flapped her fairy wings until she was safely on the ground and the landing was not smooth one she landed flat on her ass. "Damn and here I heard landing was supposed to be the easy part." she mused when Chuck came over to help her up. Taking in his appearance she couldn't help but laugh she gripped her sides and bent over because she was laughing so hard. "Chip that is such a cute look for you, you should be sure to take that little outfit with you when we leave." she said the words almost unintelligible because she was laughing so hard.

Chuck did not find it that amusing although he had to admit that Prue made a pretty damn hot Tinker Bell. "At least I'm not dressed up like a fairy Prue you honestly have no room to talk about me." he shot back trying to keep the look of pure lust off of his face he knew that now wasn't the time or place. Right now they had to concentrate on finding a way out of this mess and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Did you by chance happen to see Wyatt or Liz ?" Roman asked trying hard not to laugh at Prue because she would kill him and he knew it.

"Yeah they're on the way over here . But they had to get shot at by Captain Hook." Prue explained to the three men as if they were all backwards children.

"Ladybug you have just been banned from ever watching Peter Pan ever again. I don't enjoy getting sucked into these movies it is not fun for me." Chris said through gritted teeth.

"There is no way in hell that this could be my fault how about we try blaming the demon that did this instead of a very innocent half cupid." Prue said batting her eyelashes at her cousin in an innocent manner.

Roman rolled his eyes and scoffed at his friend Prue Halliwell was anything but innocent and he said so earning himself a death glare not only from Prue but from Chuck as well nobody talked about his girlfriend like that and got away with it.

"Now we can't have you and Prue fighting like that Ro. Isn't that right Wy ?" Liz asked as her and Wyatt safely touched down on the ground from their little escapade with Captain Hook. Why did it always have to be them that had to get stuck in another dimension? At least they should be able to have their powers that was only fair. But no they were powerless and stuck in stupid costumes. The elders just were never fair when it came to them this was their payback for Piper ignoring them and all their stupid rules.

"Liz is right we need to stick together on this and figure out what to do next." Wyatt agreed with his best friend ignoring the hysterical laughter coming from his brother, Chuck, and Ro.

"Wy just let me say that you as Peter Pan is oh so fitting the kid that never grows up." Chris commented with a sly grin on his face. He really was he more mature of the two brothers as a matter of fact the only two Halliwells that could match Chris's maturity level were Henry and Mel.

"Hey Wy resembles that remark take it easy on him being dressed in those tights can't be easy on his boys." Chuck joked he and Wyatt were back on speaking terms for Prue's sake and he was trying to get back on track with his best friend.

"Give up on that joke please Chuck you use it too much." Roman said giving Chuck a big grin.

"Ok focus boys. Liz what the hell happens next we need to get the fuck out of here." Prue asked she seriously just wanted to get home and make sure her brother was ok. It hadn't escaped her notice that Jake was no where around.

Liz thought for a moment and a look of concentration crossed her face. She really needed to have her memory checked if she couldn't remember a movie that she had seen thousands of times. Roman gave her a come on already look. " Don't you jerks rush me I'm trying to think." Liz said referring to Chris, Ro, and Chuck who she gave dirty looks. Wyatt could never be classified as a jerk in her book.. " Moe, Larry, and Curly over there need to go exploring and get kidnaped by Indians. Then we the Three Musketeers need to go see some mermaids rescue Tiger Lilly and meet up with them in the Indian camp." she explained and then looked to Prue for confirmation of what she had just said.

"That sounds about right so lets get to it." Prue said flashing Chuck a huge smile before they all regrouped and went their separate ways.

* * *

The hooded demon stood in his hideout talking to the alchemist he wanted more than anything to spoil Gorgon's plan and then make the Halliwells pay for what they did to him.

"Look if we're going to be doing business together I'm going to need to know what to call you." the alchemist said he was a very busy demon and had better things to do than play mind games with some hotshot who wanted to be the source.

The demon's eyes flashed black for a moment but he chose to answer anyway. "Call me Ben. Now here is the job I have for you I want you to resurrect an elemental specifically water my chosen targets don't seem to be able to deal well with water." Ben laughed evilly several of the Halliwells powers proved not to work against water demons.

"Whatever you wish just as long as I receive my payment I would resurrect anyone for you Ben." the alchemist replied as he paced Ben's lair.

Ben walked over to his oracle's crystal ball and looked into it in it he could see the group trapped in Never Land and he could see Henry and the younger Halliwells cut off from most of the family at the manner and he knew he had to work quickly if he wanted his plan to work. "Come on Al we have to go to the pit if we hope to make our plan work before it's too late." Ben said giving the Alchemist a nickname to make himself more comfortable with what he was doing.

* * *

It was official C.J. was bored out of his mind at least they could have put him somewhere where he could hear the screams of people being tortured. But no he sat in complete silence and there was nothing for him to do to occupy his mind. He knew it was only a matter of time before his family figured out he was missing and came to find him. At least that was what he kept telling himself but he also knew that, that belief might be wishful thinking. His mom and dad were in New York and had no way of knowing that he was gone. But he was still holding out hope that Prue, Chuck, or Lilly would realize he was gone and come looking for him. Given his track record with disappearing without telling anyone he knew they would probably figure that he was just off on one of his soul searching missions and wait a week before they started to worry. Maybe just maybe he could get his telepathic link with his sisters or one of his cousins to work. He couldn't count on that though he was in the underworld and it was like they all lost service when they were down there.

C.J. began to trace a triquetra in the dirt with his finger anything to pass the time. "Come on Jake think there has to be a way out. You're the guy who snuck out of the house and back in without mom and dad knowing your were gone. If anybody can get themself out of this mess without help it's you all the way just concentrate." He told himself as his eyes began to dart around the cave looking for any avenue of escape but he failed to find one. Sighing he leaned back against the cave wall.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Halliwell. As I'm sure you can understand it's very hard work to keep all your demons in line and make them work the way you want them to." Gorgon said as he flamed into the cavern where Jake was being held. He gave him a disarming smile showing all his perfect white teeth.

Oh great not only was this demon the source but he was charming and in Jake's vast experience he knew that demons were only charming when they wanted something he was living proof of that. After that was how Cole had got to the Charmed Ones by worming his way into Phoebe's heart. "Were both men here so lets just cut to the chase. What the hell do you want from me?" he asked a frown marring his features.

"Well before we get into all of that what do I call you Cooper, Coop, or Jake ?" Gorgon asked trying to put him at ease for what he wanted to ask him.

Jake pretended to think for a minute he would have to play along just a little bit if he ever wanted to find a way to get out of this hell whole. "Actually C.J. would do just fine." he answered he didn't want to disgrace his dad's name dealing with demons. When the truth of the matter was that he preferred to be called either Coop or Jake. Only Grandpa Sam could get away with calling him Cooper and only his dad could call him C.J. or Junior on a regular basis without him getting pissed.

"Well then C.J. I have a proposition for you," Gorgon paused and waited for C.J. to shake his head in acknowledgment and then he went on "I want you to help me rule all of this you would be one of the most feared powers in the underworld. No more having to keep your powers in check, no more having to worry about personal gain, and no more having to answer to the elders who you know deep down can't stand you anyway. You could have all the power and privilege that you were denied by that seer. And all you have to do to get all this is agree to join me and bring your friend Chuck along with you." Gorgon pitched as if he were an used car salesman trying to sell you a car he knew very well was a lemon and you knew it too but after hearing him talk you bought it anyway.

"Let me think about it a little while and then get back to you on it. This is a lot to consider and I have to think of a way to get Chuck to agree to all of this." C.J. said playing along knowing full well that he didn't need time to think about his answer but time to think about what he was going to do next. He knew that his answer was not only no but hell no but he had to buy time to find a way out without having some demon torture him. He had experienced that not that long ago before Chuck came to rescue him.

Gorgon had a huge smile on his face and he spread his arms wide as C.J. got on his feet. "Take however long you need to decide C.J. because I know that you will make the right choice." he said slapping C.J. on the back before flaming out.

"Oh great Jake you've got yourself in a mess now dad is going to kill you when he finds out after telling you your whole life never to get into bed with demons and you went and got in bed with the source. Yeah that sounds just like what Prue is going to say to you when she finds out stupid ass. Mom is so going to ground me for life and the sad thing is this time I deserve it." C.J. said to himself since he was the only one around there was no way he was coming out of this one unscathed. But wait a minute there was something about this guy that seemed really familiar to him he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter the next one will be up soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3:Adding To The Load

Chapter 3: Adding to the Load

Andy Trudeau orbed back into the attic of the manor things had just gone from bad to worse up there. Thankfully he wasn't in trouble with the elders for being down here helping out they actually liked the idea that he was lending the Halliwell children a hand he didn't even have the time to think about the implication behind that attitude but they were up to something. He eyes fell on Henry and Melinda who were behind the podium that held the Book of Shadows trying to figure out their next move. Mel had managed to heal Henry's leg most of the way so he was no longer in danger of dying of the darklighter poison. But the problem occurred when the two couldn't switch powers back and Andy had been sent back up there to see what he could find out not only about that but about where in the hell the other Halliwells could be. All he had found out was more bad news that he was reluctant to share with them not only because both Mel and Henry had the ability to blow him up which while it didn't kill him it still hurt like hell but because since childhood Grams had scared the shit out of him with good reason and his fear hadn't gotten any better with age or death for that matter.

Andy saw the pissed off look that currently marred Henry's facial features he had a sneaking suspicion that Henry was not the kind of guy you wanted mad at you. Something told him he had a temper to rival that of Penny Halliwell's . Andy was defiantly not getting through this day without getting blown up his only saving grace was that Patty Halliwell was there and she would save him from her poor tempered relatives. Taking a deep breath he collected his thoughts so he could say what needed to be said just right. "So I talked to the elders and I've got some not so hot news." he said pausing fully expecting to be tarred and feathered for being the bearer of bad news.

Henry just shook his head in resignation if he didn't like this guy he would have blown him up already or at least tried to he still didn't have control of those powers. " Andy you might as well tell us and then we can try to find a way to fix this. Whatever it is we've probably been up against worse." he said in a sad voice everything he said was true sad but it didn't make it any less true.

Andy bit his lip in thought there was no easy way to say this so he just might as well come out and say it. "The elders don't know where your family is or why you can't reach them," he paused letting that sink in he looked around and saw that none of the Halliwells were surprised by that piece of news they didn't have much faith in the elders. "There's more it seems somehow a demon kidnaped mother nature and resurrected a titan to take her place." he groaned when he finished the sentence he knew he was in for it when he saw the look on Grams' face.

Grams pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the whitelighter she who she had known his whole life and even now that look sent shivers down Andy's spine Hank seriously felt for him but he didn't feel like fighting Grams. "Andy what does that have to do with us?" she asked in a very unhappy tone that he knew better than to argue with.

Andy cleared his throat to rid his voice of any of the fear she was causing him to feel. "Grams you might want to look out the window it's raining cats and dogs. Soon there will be floods and that is when the demon will really be able to reek havoc. To top it all off it would be a really good thing to have the power of three to get rid of this demon otherwise it would suicide." He explained in a voice that was almost pleading.

"Andy I know you said this was a titan, but what kind of demon is it ?" Mel asked worry clouding her eyes this couldn't be good this had to be the work of a demon who really knew what he was doing. It took serious power to resurrect a demon.

"It's a water demon Mel." Andy answered his voice barely above a whisper he knew this was the type of demon that had killed Patty and that two of them in the attic had power that had no affect on this type of demon.

Mel covered her mouth with her hand and gasped she knew what that meant she and Henry were powerless to stop this demon. "Charlie go to magic school and get the conjurer we're going to need him but please leave Em out of this that is all I need." Henry ordered using the nickname he had for Ricky because deep down he hoped that Ricky and Patty wouldn't be as blind as Wyatt and Liz were to how they felt. Emily was nothing more than a mini version of Lilly who they all had to spend most of their time worrying about when they were in a battle.

Patty orbed out and in less than one minute's time orbed back in with Ricky in tow. Ricky got a worried expression on his face when he saw the two ghosts in the room if those two were there it was never a good thing. "Hank, Patty said you wanted me." Ricky said it was more of a statement than a question. Henry nodded his head to show him that he was right. "Well what is going on ?" he asked he knew they were in serious trouble this time.

"All our cousins are missing, Mel and I switched powers, Charlie brought Grams back, oh yeah and we have a water demon on the lose who my powers are useless to stop." Henry raved this day was never going to end.

"You should be able to sense Chris you two have a strong bond or since you don't have your powers Mel should be able to." Ricky said he knew all about telepathy.

"Ricky you're a genius that's it I have the perfect idea.." Charlie exclaimed her face lighting up with a grin that made her look like Paige.

"_Of course she would think what he said was smart. I wish they would just get together already and stop playing around already." _Carly sent to Mel with an arched eyebrow.

"_Leave them be right now and will have Val or Penny work a little cupid magic on them when they get back. But first we need to get back the rest of the family." _Mel said trying to her best to keep a smirk from forming on her face.

"_I will personally pay for their first date and make sure that none of the other big brothers bother them if this idea of their's works hell I'll do that anyway. But let's focus right now and we'll get Prue involved later." _Henry interrupted causing both girls' eyes to go wide they never thought in a million years that he would be ok with those two going out. He had to work hard to suppress a chuckle at the looks they were giving him. "Charlie, Ricky what is it that you two are thinking ? Explain it because I have no clue where you are going with this." he said trying to get back on task.

"Well typically Mel's bond should be stronger to Chris and Wyatt since she is their sister. Just like my bond to Em is really strong. But with you and Chris that's not the case the bond you two have you basically made stronger." Ricky tried to explain but he turned to Patty when he started to stumble.

"What Ricky is trying to say is Hank your and Chris's bond is as strong as Wyatt and Chris's because you and Chris are like brothers. You two can't break that bond even if you want to because you made it of your own accord." Patty explained doing a much better job then Ricky. Henry and Mel were nodding their heads to show they understood.

"So what you two are saying is between Mel and Henry they should be able to get through to Chris." Grams said and when Ricky smiled at her she turned to her daughter and said. "Patty I like that boy he's smart and polite unlike some half whitelighter I know." her words caused Ricky to blush and Henry to look at her through narrowed eyes.

"Mother stop your embarrassing him. And please don't start with Henry again." Patty pleaded with her mother and she got a thankful look from both Ricky and Henry.

"So you two explain to me how we're going to find them and then fight this demon." Henry ordered wanting to get the day done and over with.

Ricky and Patty both shared a look and thought about the best way to try to explain what they wanted to do.

* * *

Gorgon sat on his throne he was relatively happy about the way things were going if he could get C.J. to join him he would be unstoppable. Yes he could see it now he could finally bring demons above ground but first he just had to get the Charmed brat to agree to be with him. He was lost in his thoughts of how great his empire would be when a demon shimmered in.

"My liege." the demon said bowing down at feet pulling Gorgon out of his fantasy.

An annoyed look crossed Gorgon's face and the demon began to think that maybe coming to see him wasn't his best idea. "What do you want Ken ?" Gorgon asked in an annoyed tone what was the world coming to when demons had normal names.

"My liege there is trouble with Ben. It seems that he has resurrected one of the titans which is now reeking havoc on the world. And he kidnaped mother nature." Ken reported and he tensed his body waiting for the fireball that never came.

"Of course he did I swear if it's the last thing I do I will kill him. Thank you Ken I will take care of it." Gorgon said waving his hand and dismissing him and the demon shimmered out. There was no question about it he had to stop Ben but he didn't how to do it himself. He needed the damn Charmed Ones to do it for him and that was the sad truth of the matter. The only reason he had yet to kill all the Halliwells was that he needed them to get rid of his enemy for him. It wasn't that he didn't have the power to kill him because he did he just couldn't do it damn his human half to hell. If he killed Ben he knew he would never be able to live with himself.

Of course his mother just had to fall for a mortal and have him. He wished he was full blooded demon but he wasn't. Now he had another demon challenging his authority and he was going to look weak when he did nothing about it but there was nothing he could do he had tried time and time again but he just couldn't bring himself to kill him. It was just fine until that thing had corrupted Ben now he was reduced to this. That was the reason he was having to result to kidnaping a son of a Charmed One to do his dirty work for him. "Damn I might as well go try and talk some sense into the boy maybe get him to come back to the right side." Gorgon said flaming out with a less than thrilled look on his face. If this didn't work he would have to resort to his plan b.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous one would think that Halliwell would answer his phone every now and then so you would at least know that he's still alive." Jason said hanging up the phone and putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He let out a deep sigh just knowing the Halliwell secret was tiring for him he couldn't imagine if he had to do half the shit they did.

"Penny for your thoughts Jackson ?" D.J. Morris asked his roommate and friend who he wasn't used to seeing in this state of frustration.

"It's nothing I just can't get Chris to answer his phone and I haven't heard from him all morning. And needless to say we had a pretty rough night we had to chase down five guys. I guess he might be sleeping but then again he might not be. I wanted to see about Hank he was in hell yesterday from what I understand Prue was torturing him." Jason rambled trying to mask to the real reason he was calling.

D.J. rolled his eyes he could see right through what his friend was trying to do. " And you weren't trying to inquire into the whereabouts of one Ms. Carly Matthews ? Take it from a man that has dated a Halliwell woman they can be a handful. Besides that Hank might kill you . You are after all at least five years older than her. But I guess if you wanted me to I could get her number for you from Mel we're still on speaking terms but if you go down in flames you go down alone. I have to call her anyway I have a case that is a little on the freaky side and I need some special help. Something about the way this guy died just isn't sitting right with me." he said shaking his head when Jason gave him a big grin.

"I would very grateful if you did that for me. And I would also be very happy if you tracked down Chris for me Morris." Jason said the grin never leaving his face.

D.J. rolled his eyes again and walked down the hall muttering something about Jason and how he and the Halliwell women were going to be the death of him someday.

* * *

Henry and Grams stood flipping through the book of shadows hard to believe but they were actually getting along for five minutes. Since their last attempt to make contact with their missing family was a bust they were focusing on finding a way to stop the water demon. Andy was sitting on Aunt Pearl's old couch next to Patty Halliwell. Perplexed as to why their whole bond idea hadn't worked Patty, Ricky, Carly, and Mel were working on a spell that might help them to get their missing cousins back.

"I don't want to rush you guys but the elders did say that you all needed to hurry and find a way to get rid of this demon." Andy said flinching when he saw the looks both Henry and Grams sent him.

"Andy we're going as fast as we can and we can't stop this demon just the five of us Mel and I don't have the right powers to fight this thing with." Henry explained like he was speaking to a backwards child as Grams continued flipping pages in the book. "Hold on Grams go back a page I think I might have found something." The book was open to the entry on Gith and it went on to say how he fed off his victims desires and created fantasy worlds for them which eventually killed them but it was also noted that he was killed by the Charmed Ones. "It says a demon named Gith would feed off his victims' desires and killed by creating fantasy worlds for them that sealed them off from help but it also says he was killed by our moms." Henry explained still thinking he was onto something. There had to be more than one demon with those powers.

"Henry that was a waste of time that we don't have he's dead so it can't possibly be him." Carly fumed at her brother she was grasping at straws too but she wasn't desperate enough to try going after a dead demon. "I think Grams might be right you men just want to go in with guns blazing without thinking a plan through first." she said getting a nod of approval from Grams who thought she was dead on.

Henry again shot Patty a look before giving Carly the same look. "More than one demon is capable of doing things like this and there is a good chance that this is the kind of demon we are dealing with. And as we all know it is possible for demons to have kids all of us in this room either have a brother or a cousin that is a demon. Andy do you think you can go up there and find out from the elders if this demon either had a kid or if there is another demon like him ? And tell them the only way we can fight their titan is for us to get our family back." Henry explained and asked hopefully he knew he was seriously pushing Andy to the brink. Andy gave him a withering look and orbed out. "Now this is going to be a very well thought out plan and I hate to say this but I think we're going to need Em." he added crossing his arms.

"I'll go get her I think I want to try out this orbing thing as long as I have it." Mel said orbing on her first try for someone who had never orbed before she was pretty good at it.

* * *

D.J. Morris walked back into the living room with a worried look on his face. "I don't say this often so listen up Jason I think you're right something is not right with Chris I couldn't get a hold of Mel either. But that takes a back seat for now the Captain just called me he needs everybody he can get for a massive evacuation effort there are waves crashing over Golden Gate Bridge and traffic is stalled. And there is flooding everywhere." D.J. explained excitedly.

Jason gave him a disbelieving look and said "Morris the captain has to be smoking crack rain wasn't even in the forecast today the last time I checked there wasn't even a cloud in the sky."

D.J. walked to the window and pulled back the curtains to say that he was shocked by what he saw was a massive understatement. Outside rain came down in sheets, the wind whipped flags and trees were bent over double, and the streets were begging to look like rivers . He now had a pretty good idea of why the Halliwells weren't answering their phones. "You might want to revise that statement after you come over here and look out the window weatherman Joe." he said sarcastically.

Jason groaned as he got up off the couch and walked over to join his friend by the window his face registered the same shock and disbelief as his roommate's. "Well I guess we better go help out and find a way to cover for Halliwell." he said sighing and rolling his eyes as he went to his room to put on clothes he could work in better than the wife beater and shorts he had on.

* * *

Gorgon flamed into a cavern in the underworld that he used to know very well before he managed to take over and have himself named the source. This is the place where he spent years gathering the power he would need to take over and training the boy he thought of as his son. But somehow it all went wrong he still didn't know how it happened.

Though however it happened didn't matter anymore all that mattered was now Ben and himself were on opposite sides of the line and he had no choice but to do away with him if he wouldn't come over to his way of thinking. As he strolled through the cavern memories came rushing back at him so fast his head began to spin but he quickly gained control of himself and once again cursed his human half. How the hell could a demon build a report as someone to be feared and not to be fucked with when he had a damn conscience plaguing him at every turn ?

His mother should be brought back from the wasteland just so he could kill her again for stupidity in mating with a mortal. But there was nothing he could do about that either he would just have to live with it like he always had. Over the years he had done pretty well at covering up his human half but there were still times every now and then when his humanity would seep through and he hated that more than anything.

He was vaguely aware that something was not right in his old hideout after all the boy should have been waiting there ready to attack him. Without a doubt he would have seen Gorgon's visit coming if not through his powers than through the oracle that he had working for him who had once been Gorgon's. No matter he had other ways of locating him whether he wanted him to or not. Gorgon jumped when he felt another presence in the room. He was letting himself slip that was not a good thing he was the source now he couldn't afford to let his guard down not even for one second.

"Rules of warfare 101 when breaking into your enemy's lair never let your guard down and always expect an attack. I'm shocked that you of all people forgot that after all you were the one who taught me." Ben said leaning against one of the many rocks that was around with a slight smirk on his face.

"Right I do remember that I just thought that maybe you would've changed your mind after all this time and decided that you didn't want to kill me. But don't think for one second that I underestimate you because I don't I know what you're capable of. Like you said I taught you everything you know about being a ruthless demon and I taught you well." Gorgon replied leaning against a large rock of his own and standing to his full height.

Ben looked thoughtful for a minute before he retorted " I think I might even be more dangerous than you now I have conquered my humanity something you will never be able to do fully. That's what always made me stronger than you and why you tried to keep me from reaching my full level of greatness." the smirk on his face turning into a evil grin as he spoke.

"No you were always stronger than me because of your parentage. And I see you don't feel the need to keep your face covered around me." the source said stepping closer to Ben taunting him a little. A mere demon didn't have the power to kill regardless of his lineage. "We sure had a lot of good times in this old cavern whether you want to remember them or not. I remember right over by that rock you're standing by was the spot where you killed your first innocent." he continued but was cut off.

"I really wish you would cut to the chase I know the reason you came here has nothing to do with walking down memory lane you want something . Now tell me what the fuck it is you want or get out." Ben said snapping at the only father he had ever known. He was seriously beginning to test what little patience he had.

"I do wish you would remember your manners I know I taught you a few of those as well. I just came to ask you to join me just one last time." Gorgon said an evil smile of his own appearing he knew he was getting to the young demon.

"You know I can't do that so I don't know why you asked." Ben shot back his temper starting to boil he was very close to attacking Gorgon.

"Fine then if you won't do that than at least let mother nature go. I can't have one of demons testing my limits and not do nothing about it. If you were anyone else you would be dead right now but I came to you first to give you a chance to change your mind." Gorgon explained knowing this was getting him nowhere.

"Then you'll just have to kill me. I'm not letting her go. I do so enjoy making you look bad it's fun for me." Ben said letting out a little chuckle.

"Fine but just remember that you brought this on yourself because I'm going to bring your world crashing down on you." Gorgon said lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes getting no reaction whatsoever out of Ben who just stood as if he were a statue. "Oh and just one more word to the wise I would watch out for those Halliwells I don't know what you have planned but you will fail. Whether you like it or not we are family I would hate to see them kill you before I got the chance to." he added before he flamed out he had more important things to deal with anyway.

* * *

Piper and Paige sat in the kitchen of the home Paige shared with her husband and two daughters. They were doing nothing in particular just drinking coffee and talking about old times. Neither one of them really had anything else to do they had just come back from conferences at the high school all their children attended. Paige was more than a little pissed with Carly she was so smart she just refused to put in the work to let that show. So needless to say she wasn't in the best of moods at that minute.

"Oh come on Missy Paige it could be a lot worse she could be failing and she's not so you should be thankful for that and the fact that Patty is doing so well." Piper said seeing the scowl on her baby sister's face.

Paige gave her sister her trademark eye roll in response to that comment. "This coming from the woman whose daughter is an absolute angel that never gets into any trouble and has a 4.0 GPA. You don't have Satan's child who doesn't follow any kind of rules and thinks doing well in school is optional as long as she shows up." Paige ranted and it was making her feel a bit better.

Piper couldn't help but laugh at Paige's characterization of her oldest daughter. "Ok let me put it this way at least neither one of us have to deal with Penny and Val. Coop did not look like a happy camper when he walked out of school. And at least this isn't your girls' last year of school Mel is going to be gone on me after this year. And be thankful Henry is very smart I mean without him we would still be going nuts trying to figure out that prophecy. And Patty isn't too far behind her brother in the brains department. You and I should pity Phoebe, Prue is her only good one and that's not saying much." she said still laughing at how ridiculous Paige was being.

"This is no joking matter woman the only class she is doing really well in is gym and Chuck teaches that." Paige argued not wanting to let the subject go.

The very mention of Chuck's name got Piper thinking and that was not a good thing. "You know I haven't seen Chuck today he didn't make his morning raid on my kitchen and I haven't seen Jake since he left last night he normally has breakfast with me and Henry after Leo goes to Magic School. I think I might call Wy and see if he has saw Jake I don't want him anywhere near Chuck after what happened last night. That boy is just too protective sometimes I'm surprised Prue and Liz both didn't kill him." she commented now a little worried and come to think of it she hadn't heard from any of her family.

Paige heaved a sigh there was no reasoning with Piper when she got like this. "Piper they are all either adults or almost adults they are fine. And between you and me Henry told me he thinks we're starting to drive his son crazy or words to that affect. So we might want to give him some space or he just might blow us up. Besides I don't get to spend time with my favorite sister as often as I would like to and with Phoebe in New York and all this is the perfect time if you ask me." She rambled on trying to distract Piper because the truth was she had already tried to call the kids and none of them had answered. Actually she had stopped trying after she called Chris and Prue if those two were up to something no one was innocent of wrong doing. The same thing went for the teenage Halliwells if she couldn't reach Patty or Mel they were up to something. She was just thankful Chuck was involved if Jake was they kept each other in check quite nicely. Little did she know that Jake was in trouble and none of them knew it.

* * *

Jake still sat in his own personal version of hell with all the power to get out but no way to do it. He was now sporting a few bruises and a burn mark from an energy ball. He had tried fighting off some demons to help him escape he got a couple of them but other than that he hadn't done a very good job. He really didn't want to have to deal with that psychopath that called himself the source but there was no way for him to get out without playing along. He was actually desperate enough to think about calling Cole but only as a very last resort.

He was also close to trying to call for Wyatt again even though he knew he would get one hell of a lecture if he saw him in his present state and Prue would undoubtedly help him and then he would have to deal with his mom and dad.

"Really great going Jake Grams would have a field day with you about how men don't think before they act." he mused aloud to himself actually to be fair about it he knew he was Grams' favorite great-grandson so she wouldn't be too hard on him. The one time he was innocent of any wrong doing he gets himself kidnaped he was never going to be able to live this one down he would be on house arrest right alongside Penny when this was over with and the bitch about it was he was just trying to go to sleep.

He needed a hobby to get his mind of the pain. So he drug himself over to the cave wall so he could rest his back on it. He busied himself trying to remember everything he could about Lilly. The way her hair fell down her back after she got out of the shower or the way she kissed him good morning and the way her brown eyes shined when he made her laugh which with his stupidity was quite often.

Jake put his hand down in his right pocket and pulled out a ring box a box that he had been carrying around with him for about three months but he had never worked up the nerve to ask her and now he might never get to the chance to. She was the love of his life and after seeing their daughter from the future he knew that they ended up together he would do everything in his power to make sure he got back to her. But what if his best wasn't enough ? For the first time in his life he actually scared of the mess he had gotten himself into. He was normally as cocky enough to give Wyatt and Chuck both a run for their money but now he just wanted to get out of the underworld, go home, and confess the secret he had been living with for about eight months. He would not put his mother through losing him he knew what it had done to her when she lost his aunt and he never wanted her to feel like that because of him.

As much as he hated to admit it he would kill to see his big sister again even if she was going to be furious with him. But still Prue had always known what to do to make him feel right again and if not they would go to Chris and Wyatt to figure it out. He just didn't want to die without telling her how sorry he was for being such a dick to her lately.

Jake could feel himself slipping away he was getting cold and tired he knew from experience that, that was not a good thing but he had to fight it and just hope someone would come rescue him soon. His mind for some reason went to the day he found out that Coop wasn't his real father.

_A seven year old C.J. sat on the couch in the living room of his mom and dad's condo. He had no idea what he had done wrong all he knew was that he thought he was in big trouble this time. Somehow and he didn't know how while at magic school that day he had managed to create an energy ball which wasn't all that odd since Wy could too but he was twice blessed and C.J. wasn't. 'Oh, oh time to face the music.' he thought to himself when Phoebe and Coop sat on either side of him on the couch. "Mommy, daddy I swear I didn't meant to anything bad I'm sorry please don 't be mad at me." he begged tears beginning to form in his blue eyes. _

_Phoebe's heart broke hearing him beg like that she was the one keeping secrets from him but he was sorry. "No pumpkin you didn't do anything wrong I promise. Mommy and daddy just have to tell you something." She said fighting back tears of her own so Coop took over._

_This was hard for him as well but he had to be strong for his wife and son. "Junior you know how you teleport different than me or your sisters ?" Coop asked and waited for his son to nod before he continued. "Well you're going to have all kind of powers that are different from mine." _

_It was true C.J. did know that he teleported different than everyone in the family but he didn't know why he wouldn't have any of his dad's powers. "But daddy why won't I have powers like yours ?" he asked he wanted to be just like his dad. _

"_Because Jake he's not your real daddy. A long time ago I was married once before to man who was half demon and well he loved me very much and I did him too before he became the source and me, Auntie Paige, and Auntie Piper had to vanquish him but before we did I got pregnant with you." Phoebe started explaining trying hard to keep the tears back. She saw C.J.'s eyes go wide and him shake his head is disbelief. "Now listen while I was pregnant with you the Seer took you out of my belly because she wanted to use your powers for evil. So we had to vanquish her and I thought we vanquished you in the process. I won't lie it hurt at first but then after a while I just had to make myself forget about it." she continued a few stray tears falling now. _

_C.J. had heard all he could stand without crying and he threw his arms around his dad's neck and cried into to his chest. Coop could only hold him and rub circles on his back to comfort him. "So then the elders sent me to your mom so that we would fall in love which we did. About a week after Prue was born me and mommy were sitting right here and there was a knock at the door._ _Your mom went to answer it and found Cole standing there so I got up and went to he door when I heard how upset she was. So all of a sudden he pulls out this baby in a car seat._ _And all I remember thinking is man that kid sure looks a lot like Phoebe." Coop explained kissing his son on the head when he had finished. He now had tears of his own that were dangerously close to falling. He always knew that this day would come but it had come sooner than he had hoped. _

_Phoebe knew that this was just as trying for her husband as it was for her so she took over for him again once she had regained composure. Taking a deep breath she started talking again. " so then daddy told Cole he better come in because we probably shouldn't talk out in the hall. So then he came in and explained how he had saved you from another dimension. And then he dropped a huge bombshell on us he said that he wanted me and your dad to raise you. Once he made sure you were safe with us he shimmered out . After he left I was speechless but your dad told me that his son needed a name and I told him I had the perfect one and that's pretty much that." she finished reaching her hand out to rub C.J.'s back but he flinched away it was all she could do not to cry at the pain she had put him through she could feel it being an empath sucked sometimes. _

_C.J. released his grip on Coop and sat back in his original spot he was hurt that his parents had lied to him his whole life and what if he was evil. "I'm not evil though am I mom ?" he just had to have that question answered. _

"_Little Coop I promise you that you're not, never have been, and never will be evil. I will keep that promise even if it kills me." Coop stated firmly looking the boy in his eyes to show him that he meant it. _

"_Baby I promise you're good and you always will be." Phoebe said placing a hand on his knee but his response was to shimmer out to the one place he could go and not be different Chuck's house. _

"_See Coop I knew we should have just told him now he hates us and doesn't trust us." Phoebe wailed into her husband's chest tears blurring her vision and sorrow rocking her to her core. _

"_Phoebe I'll go find him he most likely went to Derek's and I promise he doesn't hate us he is just hurting right now I know he'll come around." Coop said the devastation apparent on his face. "Pheebs we did what we had to, to keep him safe now I'll go get him and bring him home I'll be right back." he continued kissing his wife before hearting out. He sure had his work cut out for him C.J. was a male version of his mother it might take him a while to get him to come back home. _

Jake was able to laugh at that memory now it had taken Coop three hours to get his son home and that was only after he had threatened to call his Aunt Piper to drag him home. Even at such an young age he had, had good enough sense not to cross his oldest living aunt. And at that point he knew not to cross his sister who was a lot like Piper. _Wait a minute that's the key to this whole thing Prue if I can get a message to her then I'm safe she would hear me no matter what. _He thought to himself as he began to feel more hopeful about his future.

* * *

"Henry you are so stubborn that plan will never work you can't just do that it would be suicide.!" Grams shouted at him she had not at all liked his suggestion that he along with Melinda would try to find mother nature while everyone else focused on getting the family back.

"Well then why don't you come up with an idea because all you do is shoot mine down." Henry shouted right back he couldn't wait to get rid of those demons so he could get rid of Grams his Grandma he didn't mind so much but Grams was driving him crazy.

"I've told you once today about giving me lip don't think that just because I'm dead I can't make your life a living hell." Grams went on with a stern look on her face.

At this point Mel had, had enough if she didn't step in and take up for her oldest male cousin then no one else in the room would. "Grams cut him some slack he's just trying to help. He can't help it that he's a man and he can't help it that this happened so you just need to give it a rest." she shot out a satisfied smirk coming to her face when she saw her great-grandmother flinch.

In all the commotion no one had bothered to take notice of Ricky who had been trying to get a word in for the last five minutes he knew what to do and he knew that this idea would work unlike the last one he had. Finally he had, had all he could take he knew the Halliwells were stubborn but this bordered on ridiculous. How they ever got anything done with all the arguing they did was a mystery to him. Knowing he was taking his life in his hands with what he was about to do he took a deep breath and shouted. "Would you guys just shut the hell up for a minute ?" he gulped when he saw the withering looks that he got from everyone but he was not deterred he had something to say and he was going to say it. But they had all fell silent too shocked to say anything he was always the calm quiet one unlike his brothers and sisters. "Thank you, now I know how we can get everyone back all I have to do is project us to this demon it's fool proof now all we have to do is make the vanquishing potion and we'll be good to go." he continued now standing up from his perch on Aunt Pearls couch.

"What about that mother ? Do you think that plan will work ?" Patty Halliwell asked her mother with a satisfied smirk on her face she really liked that young man she just hoped he and her granddaughter wouldn't be blind to the fact that they liked each other.

Grams even had an impressed look on her face this boy could come up with some good ideas. "I like it this plan just might work. I mean thanks to Andy we know that the demon's name is Pith and that he is the son of the demon in the book so all we need to do is find him and kill him." that was as close to a compliment as Grams could get.

Henry was impressed too and now he had something to work with. "Ok, Charlie, Ricky you guys and Grams go down and start the potion and the rest of us will work on a plan of attack." he ordered and when he saw the look that Grams gave he added sweetly "Grams I would be very pleased if you would go down and help them with the potion." he batted his eyes at her for extra effect.

"Fine but don't think I'm not telling your mother about your behavior when I see her." Grams huffed and started down the stairs with her two young students she was going to show them a thing or two about brewing a potion.

* * *

Ben was furious sure his plan was working and the Titan he unleashed was reeking havoc on the city but the visit from Gorgon had put a real damper on his mood. He knew that the source didn't have it in him to kill him but he also knew that he was up to something. It was like he said like it or not they were family a fact that Ben worked hard to forget. Anything about his lineage upset him so despite the fact that he had just made the source look bad and lived to tell about it he was still in a bad mood. But he would have his revenge against him and the Halliwells all he had to do was bide his time and wait this plan out. He might not be able to stop any of them now but he sure as hell could add to their already heavy loads.

* * *

A/N: Here's the latest chapter I hope you liked it I'll work hard on getting the next one out sooner. Something is going to happen that will rock the Halliwells to the core I just don't know what chapter it will happen in yet. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4:Manhunt

Chapter 4:Manhunt

"You know you guys may find this funny but I don't. I'm always the one that gets kidnaped and I'm damn tired of it as a matter of fact I intended on notifying the elders that I'm going on strike until the demons learn to treat me right." Lilly fumed she was so not a happy camper. For starters she was dressed up just like an Indian out of the wild west. And that was not to mention the fact that she had been kidnaped by none other than Captain Hook and had been tied to an anchor in the middle of an ocean or whatever the hell it was you wanted to call it. But seriously the fact that she was wearing a buckskin dress and had on moccasins and a feather sticking out of her head was pissing her off to no end. Her mood was not helped by the fact that her boyfriend was no where to be found as usual. "I mean it you guys this isn't funny you try just sitting at your kitchen table minding your own business when out of nowhere you get attacked by a demon and are sent to Never Land.

This just brought on another bought of laughter from her friends and her younger brother who was so going to pay for this when they got home. The only one that was kinda quiet and withdrawn was Prue she had hoped she would find her only brother somewhere in this mess and she had hoped they would. She told herself that she was overreacting and that Jake the lucky bastard was most likely back home trying to get them home. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble and that he had been trying to contact her but she just couldn't get the message.

"Come on Lilly stop whining Chuck, Ro and I were just damn near burnt at the stake and you complain about a little water. I swear we go through every witch's worst nightmare and you still think you have it worse." Chris rambled to his friend a gleam in his eye that wasn't up to his usual level of shit stirring. Like Prue he couldn't shake the feeling that someone most likely Hank was trying to contact him but he just couldn't make out what the hell he was saying.

Liz shook her head and silently swore she was never watching Peter Pan again as long as she lived this was too much even for her. "Can't we just use a spell to get home that would make a lot of sense we are witches after all we should be able to do that." She begged she just wanted to go home and get some sleep she had to be up early to referee Wyatt and Chuck and this just wasn't fair.

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Lizzie it's never that simple and you know it." he said simply shivering a little when he saw the look that she shot him it was most likely for him calling her Lizzie he was the only one that could get away with it but she still hated it.

"Well then how does this stupid movie play out I have to get out of so I can go to work or Piper will kill me." Roman said shaking at the thought of what his boss would do to him if he missed work without telling her.

Chuck went to retort something along those lines when suddenly the scene faded away and they found themselves in the attic of the manor finally. "I don't know what just happened but I'm glad to be back home." he practically shouted and then he pulled Prue to him and kissed her ignoring the angry look Wyatt gave him.

* * *

_15 Minutes Earlier in the underworld _

_Ricky and Patty had projected in just outside the cave that belonged to Pith Henry and the others would be down soon. These two were the advanced party since Ricky could only really project himself and one other person with any hope at being accurate. Henry would have Mel sense for them when they got down there. _

'_So I guess we wait they should be here any second unless Henry and Grams got into another fight." Patty said a little uneasy about being alone with Ricky even if it was in the underworld. _

"_Yeah they should be but you know my sister she may have had to fix her hair while Henry and Grams had a round." Ricky joked trying to put them both at ease things were so complicated between them since they got older. _

_Henry walked up behind them and cleared his throat causing them both to jump. "Always pay attention down here if you don't you could get yourself seriously hurt." He said shaking his head "Mel, Ricky, Charlie, and I are going in there. Carly you and Em stay here in case we need you to come rescue us and stand guard." He went on knowing that they were in sad shape if they had to have Carly and Emily rescue them. _

_Emily looked relieved by the fact that she wouldn't have to go in that cave and fight but Carly was kind of pissed she was the older twin if anyone stayed behind it should be Patty. But she didn't say anything she could give her brother hell when they got home and besides they still had to deal with this stupid Titan. _

"_Just stick to the plan and we'll be out of here in five minutes tops." Henry said looking Ricky, Patty, and Mel in the face letting them know that everything was going be ok. _

"_Alright lets do this." Mel said as they began walking into Pith's cave. _

_The four walked in to find Pith standing over his well that he used to see the condition of the victims of his fantasy worlds. They could all see that he was watching over his current set of victims who it looked like he had managed to trap in the same place. Mel had a sharp intake of breath when she recognized Chris, Chuck, and Ro all tied to a stake and Indians were about to set fire to them. _

"_Ah the next generation I was wondering how long it would take you to come after me." Pith said whirling on his heel to face them. _

"_See I'm in a generous mood so if you let our family go I won't vanquish your sorry ass." Mel said sounding just like Piper and causing Henry to groan he knew he should have never brought her. _

"_Now I'd listen to my cousin if I were you or else we both start blasting." Henry said backing her up. "Mel freeze him and then unfreeze only his head." he sent her telepathically. _

_Mel flexed her fingers and then she unfroze only the demon's head so they could question him. _

'_What the hell ? You let me go right now!" Pith demanded they didn't know anything about him if they thought they could trat him this way and get away with it. _

"_Stop all your complaining we'll be the ones asking the questions here." Patty informed him her hands on her hips. _

"_Now who sent you ?" Ricky asked in his best authoritative voice he had an inferiority complex to match Chris's. _

"_Like I'd tell you stupid witch." Pith hissed out only to howl in pain a moment later because Henry blew his hand off. _

"_Lets try this again who sent you ?" Henry barked out he was a lot more scary then Ricky so he figured he might have better luck. _

_Pith just remained silent he wasn't going to rat anyone out. When Henry saw that he wasn't going to answer he nodded to Mel who blew off his other hand. Pith screamed out in pain but he still stayed silent. "Look we can do this all day until you have nothing left to blow off or you can answer our questions." Patty told him wanting to get her cousins back because they still had a Titan to deal with. _

_Pith was still going to remain silent but then he thought better of it when he saw Mel flexing her fingers. "Alright, alright I'll tell you just don't blow anything else off," he begged causing a satisfied look to cross Mel's face. "It was the source he put me up to it he said that I could help him and have my revenge on Chris for what he did to my father." He explained. _

_Henry satisfied he was telling the truth called Mel off. "Why did the source send them all off ?" he asked there had to be a greater purpose behind that plan and he knew it. _

"_He wanted you guys distracted but for I what I don't know I swear I don't." Pith cried they had reduced him to a crying little schoolgirl. _

"_He doesn't know anything else you guys so let's get out of here." Henry said turning his back and walking away but when Pith least expected it he turned and threw a potion at him hitting him right in the center of his chest causing him to explode. Henry was instantly reminded that his body still wasn't healed from him getting shot an intense pain shot through him but he kept silent to keep the others from worrying. "Carly get you and Em out of here we're going home." he ordered telepathically. _

"_We're out of here." Carly sent back she orbed her and Emily out the second Henry gave her the all clear. _

"_Mel take me home I never knew not being able to orb sucked so bad." Henry said putting his arm around his younger cousin so she could orb them both. _

_Patty naturally orbed with Ricky even though he had his own means of transportation. Causing both Henry and Mel to shake their heads. "They are such idiots." Mel observed. _

"_Complete and total idiots but still not on the same level as Wy and Liz." Henry added as Mel orbed them home where the rest of the calvary was waiting for them. Man they had gotten desperate when their backup was two ghosts and a whitelighter who was their dead aunt's boyfriend. Oh how he hoped this plan had worked he needed someone else to put at the mercy of Grams. _

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had failed pure and simple no doubt about it they had failed their plan was foolproof there was no reason it shouldn't have worked. Henry and Ricky were standing at the kitchen counter with frowns on their faces. The four girls were seated at the table along with Patty and Grams.

"Damn it that plan should have worked." Henry growled out as he slammed his fist down on the counter in anger. He hit the counter hard but he didn't even flinch he was too pissed off to notice pain of any kind other than the pain in his heart at the moment his family was missing and he couldn't even rescue them.

Everyone in the room looked at Henry shocked by his outburst he was normally the quiet one out of the oldest five. Patty walked over to her grandson and put her hand on top of his. "Henry I know that you're upset but we will get them back I promise lets focus on finding mother nature for right now though." she said trying to comfort him like she had never been able to do for her girls when they needed her.

"Ok I worked out a backup plan just in case the last one didn't work. We're going to get to Mother Nature the same way we just got to Pith so Ricky be ready this plan won't work without you. Mel could you please head up to the attic and get the book and the vanquishing potion we used for Armes ?" he asked sighing and then he saw the look Mel gave him and he realized that she hadn't been around when they vanquished Armes. "It's bright blue Mel you can't miss it everyone's favorite half whitelighter made it so be careful and don't drop otherwise the whole manor might explode." he explained and Mel instantly knew that he was referring to his mother Paige's potions had the tendency to be dangerous to everyone not just demons.

"I'll get it but we're going to need to brew some just in case potions because we're out." Mel replied and saw that Henry had his eyebrow arched in a question "Our moms went out on a mass vanquish while you were in the hospital don't ask."She said as she headed up the stairs to get the things Henry had asked for.

"Alright who wants to risk their life by messing up Piper Halliwell's kitchen ?" she heard her older cousin ask as she climbed the stairs.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Mel set foot in the attic she headed for the potions shelf and then she went for the book but en route she was interrupted by something that warmed her heart and lifted a big weight off of her shoulders. Out of nowhere both her brothers, her oldest female cousin, Chuck, Ro, and Lilly appeared. In all their excitement none of them bothered to take notice of Mel who was treated to a Chuck and Prue make out session. She was happy for them she really was but they seriously needed to get a room before they made her sick. That was it there were no two ways about it she had to stop this insanity.

"Just where in the hell have you guys been we have been looking all over for you ?" Mel asked stepping in front of them and putting her hands on her hips she had Piper's angry stance down pat. She narrowed her eyes and formed a frown on her face in her best impression of her mother to get them to answer her.

"Oh God Mel I never thought I would be so glad to see you in my entire life I was in hell and all those bozos over there thought it was funny." Lilly cried as she wrapped Mel in a tight hug cutting the younger witch's breath off.

A look of discomfort crossed Mel's face as she struggled to breathe. "Lilly I'm really glad to see you too but you've got to let me go or I'm gonna pass out." she managed to get out.

Seeing what she was doing to the other young woman Lilly quickly released her and said "Sorry I was just excited to be home." this comment caused the other missing six to burst out in laughter.

"Right I get it. Now one of my two brothers better start answering my questions before I blow them up." Mel said sternly arching her eyebrow. Both Halliwell brothers flinched at this statement they knew like their mother she wouldn't hesitate to do as she threatened.

"Let's just go downstairs and get some food and we'll explaineverything this is the longest I have ever been without food I think I'm going to pass out. And there is no sense in me doing that when I know your mom has a well stocked kitchen." Chuck practically bagged causing Prue to shoot her boyfriend a look that would have killed him had it been within her power to do so.

"Alright but you all better start explaining your asses off when we get down there or else I will make good on my threat and it won't be pretty I'm not in the best mood with you guys."Mel said turning on her heels to walk out of the attic almost forgetting the things that Henry had asked to come up there for in the first place. She went back over to the podium that housed the book of shadows and she grabbed it and the potion she had gone up there for.

"_Henry that was the worst idea I have ever heard. I mean honestly just when you were starting to win some points back with me you come up with that nonsense . I swear you men don't ever use the brains that you were given you just put words together that you think sound good and you say them without thought to what the consequences will be." _Everyone heard a voice that sounded frighteningly like Grams' scream.

All the Halliwell cousins shivered and Prue voiced all their fears "Was that who I think it was ?" she asked hoping she was just hearing things if Grams was there things weren't looking so good.

"Grams yes and from the sounds of it she is not happy at the moment. It must be bad if grandma lost control of the old bird." Mel commented wryly cursing Patty to hell once again there was no need to summon Grams they had things under control.

Wyatt and Chris both rolled their eyes. What had Henry allowed Mel to do ? They were both going to kill him when they got their hands on him. And they were not going to show him any mercy. "Who summoned Grams Mel ?" Wyatt asked silently praying it wasn't her he did not want to have to do bodily harm to his baby sister but if the situation called for it he would.

Mel couldn't help but let a grin come to her face all the Halliwell men minus Hank were terrified of her. She had to keep that in mind for when they went off the deep end for her going into the underworld. "Oh that would be none other than Ms. Patty Charlotte Matthews I won't even put Halliwell on the end of that because she has already been disowned. And you can have your shots at her after Henry and I have finished." she replied by now stifling a laugh now was so not the time they still had a demon and mother nature to deal with.

"Oh that's just peachy after the day we've already had we have to come home to deal with her." Prue groaned out noting that she would remember this the next time her cousin needed her to cover for her.

"Come on lets go face the music and get something to eat I seriously am about to starve." Chuck said draping his arm around Prue's shoulders and leading her out of the attic.

"Mel we will discuss your role in summoning Grams later now we have to go deal with her." Chris said giving his sister a dirty look and leading her out of the attic wondering what they were up to with the book and that potion but he knew for a fact it couldn't be good at all. Mel just rolled her eyes at him she knew he wouldn't do anything to her he wasn't capable of it, it was Wy she had to watch out for.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Down in the kitchen to put it mildly things had gotten a little out of control Henry had made just one simple suggestion that had set Grams off and he was a little proud of himself for being able to push her buttons so well.

Grams had a scowl plastered on her face of all the stupid things she had ever heard. Leave it to the youngest half whitelighter of the generation to suggest stashing mother nature in a nunnery the idea was absurd to say the least. "Henry please tell me you were joking." she begged him she had given credit as being one of the smartest in his generation and now he said something like that.

A hint of a smile played on Henry's lips he had only been teasing but the more he thought of it the better the idea sounded. "I was at first but then thinking about it, it might be a good idea evil can't get on hallowed ground and I don't know any holier ground than a nunnery." he said ignoring the look his great-grandmother was giving him she would get over it eventually.

Ricky stifled a laugh this was better than watching Lilly and Ro fight and his brother and sister went at it quite often. He was going to ask a question but he refrained from it when he saw the look on Grams' face he didn't want to cross her.

"Ok what if half of us go find mother nature and the other half deal with the titan ?" Patty asked trying to keep the peace knowing she was in for it once this whole thing was over.

Grams looked thoughtful for a moment and said " That might work but it's dicey you would have to orb mother nature in the minute you killed the titan otherwise someone else would show up trying to fill the vacuum. And besides that it would have to be four of you going against the demon leaving only Henry and Mel to go get mother nature since their powers don't work against water demons. I don't want any of you getting hurt and Henry and Mel most likely would because it would only be the two of them."

"Oh be still my heart not only does Grams think I'm a gentleman but she also doesn't want me to get hurt. That is two nice things she has said to me today I don't know if I can take it. I know this is a stretch but dare I say it I think she might actually love me." Henry said batting his eyelashes at Grams and giving her a sweet smile. He sighed for dramatic effect oh how he loved to push her buttons.

Grams rolled her eyes at him and turned to Carly and asked "Tell me was he raised to be a smart ass ? Or did he take lessons ?" When Carly shrugged she went on "Henry you're my grandson of course I love you I just want you to live to an old age so I bust your balls to keep those stupid ideas out of your head. You're too much like your mother for your own good." she said finally cutting him some slack after all he did have a darklighter arrow wound still in his leg that would kill him if they didn't find a way to fix this and she didn't want him to join her in the afterlife any time soon.

"Hey guys ," Mel said bouncing into the kitchen with the book and the potion. She saw Ricky and Patty working on the potions she asked for and as usual Carly and Emily were doing nothing. "Look who I found in the attic." she gestured behind her and everyone saw all the missing siblings they had been trying to find all day.

A victorious smile crossed Henry's face he was proud he had managed to get the girls to help him to get them back and none of them had gotten hurt. Except for him but that was before they went into the underworld. Now let that show them that he didn't need them to fight demons. "It's about time. About damn time you guys came to rescue me. I have been stuck with Piper Jr, a mini version of Aunt Prue, Paige Jr, a younger version of Lilly, forgive me but a male version of Aunt Phoebe." he wailed pointing to Mel, Carly, Patty, Emily, and Ricky as he ranted.

"Why the hell are Grams and grandma here ?" Wyatt asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh no you guys explain first." Mel said eyeing her oldest brother sternly she was going to get the answers she wanted and fast. "Well I'm waiting." she went on pointedly crossing her arms over her chest when she no one was going to answer her.

"So it happened like this..." Prue began.

Fifteen minutes later she had managed to explain in a nutshell what had happened to them and why they hadn't been able to reach them all day. Everyone in the kitchen was in stitches at the thought of them being stuck in Never Land and being dressed as characters out of Peter Pan. Henry's booming laugh was the one that could be heard the clearest.

He was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face but then something hit him that made him go serious for a moment "Uh, guys where is Coop ?" he asked a worried look on his face he thought for sure Jake had to be with them oh what had demon boy gotten himself into ?

"The jerk is probably sleeping knowing him." Lilly said mad that her boyfriend wasn't subjected to the same torture that she was.

Prue was close to panic that didn't sound right Jake would never sleep that late. "Cooper Jacob Halliwell get your ass to the manor now." she yelled out and waited for him to come but he never showed. "Now I'm worried there is no way he could sleep through a storm like this." she said .

"Oh yeah you guys got back just in time we have a titan to deal with but not just any titan a water demon." Henry explained this day just kept getting better and better. He should have known that it wouldn't have been as simple as getting them back and then taking out their demon. No like always his youngest male cousin had to find a way to get himself in trouble._ oh this is just great._ He thought smacking himself on the forehead as he prepared to explain what the hell was going on.

* * *

"Paige I'm seriously worried not it's not like the kids not to call all day I'm going to the manor to see if they're there." Piper announced standing up from her spot at the table.

"_Oh boy." _Paige thought rolling her eyes this was not going to go over well with Piper at all. "Piper I don't know where they all are or what they're doing not one of them answered their phones." she said and braced herself for the wrath of her oldest sister that thankfully was interrupted.

A shower of blue and white orbs filled the room but it wasn't one of the kids like they were hoping it was none other than Kyle Brody Paige's last boyfriend before Henry.

"What the hell are guys doing sitting around here ? There is a titan on the lose." Kyle said by way of greeting.

"Whoa, whoa hold up just one second we haven't seen you in over twenty years and you greet us like this. And we didn't know there was a titan on the lose." Piper shot back her temper was hot enough as it was he better not push her or else she would blow him up.

"Kyle what makes you think we know anything about a titan ?" Paige asked having gotten over the shock of seeing him again after all those years.

"Because four of your kids know all about it they have been trying to find a way to stop it all day. That is after they managed to find all your other kids. Which judging by the looks you're both giving me you know nothing about." Kyle said calming down before he got himself in trouble. " You guys might want to go get Phoebe I think you might need her there is no way your kids can stop this demon without your help."he explained.

"See I told you that they were in trouble Paige. Now lets go get Phoebe Kyle you're coming too." Piper ordered grabbing both of the whitelighters forcing them to orb to her other sister. She hadn't wanted to be right but she was she couldn't bare the thought that her babies needed her and she hadn't been there for them all day. "Well lets get a move on here people time is wasting." she bitched at both of them until they got wise and orbed her.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on the side of the bed in her hotel room her husband and two daughters had gone out but she was tired and decided that she was going to take a nap and then meet up with them later. All day she hadn't been able to shake the feeling something wasn't right but she had just pushed it to the back of her mind. She was just getting ready to lay down when she was rocked with a premonition.

_Jake was propped up against a cavern wall in what had to be the underworld. He was bleeding from his stomach where he had been hit with an energy ball. He groaned out in pain and called for every member of his family who would have the ability to come help him. In the midst of his calling out the source appeared and formed an fireball in his hand which he launched at Jake. _

Phoebe came out of her vision covered in a cold sweat not her baby, not her only boy she couldn't lose him she had no idea what she would do all she knew was she had to save him and fast. She opened her mouth to call for her sister but before she could even get it out Piper, Paige, and Kyle a man she hadn't seen in two decades appeared.

"Pheebs we have to go now there is trouble at home someone let a titan lose." Piper explained excitedly.

"Ok lets go the sooner we do that the sooner we can look for Jake the source has him." Phoebe said jumping to her feet waling over to the group allowing Kyle to take her hand and orb her out. She had lost her son once and she hadn't really put up a fight to save him. But every since the night Cole brought him home to her and Coop every time he had been in trouble she had been there for him. She wasn't about to let the source kill him without a fight.

* * *

Ben sat in a chair his eyes glazed over a deep black color like he had nothing but pupil. His eyes slowly changed back to their normal blue color and an evil grin appeared on his face if he couldn't get Gorgon to leave him alone then he would just have to sabotage his plans. And never let it be said they he didn't know how to use the powers he go from his good side they came in perfect when he wanted to play mind games. That was a genius premonition that he had just sent Phoebe he had led her right to Gorgon's door and hopefully killed his plan to get the half breeds to join him. Being evil was it's own reward sometimes. With the way the war between him and the source was playing out it would have obvious to anyone paying close attention that they were related by the zeal with which they fought each other. But luckily no one had taken the time to notice that fact. Hell most of them didn't even know who Ben was and that was the way he wanted to keep it for now the mystery of who he was only added to his credability.

* * *

"Hey Jackson, Morris thanks for rushing over to help out I know you police officers rather being doing anything else than helping us firemen out." Glen joked with the two cops.

"We had no other choice Uncle Glen the captain told us to come help you guys out and here we are." D.J. answered him he almost had to scream to make himself heard from the way the wind was whipping around and the rain actually sounded like a pounding drum.

"Alright all you have to do is help us sandbag in case of a flood. If this station gets washed out we're all screwed." Glen informed them as if they didn't know that and then he realized they were down a man. "Where is Chris ?" he inquired about his future son-in-law.

"Hopefully fixing this we haven't been able to get him on the phone all day. So I assume this might be the reason." Jason answered throwing a sandbag on top of some that were already there.

"Yeah I hope so too there is no way that this happened natural rain wasn't even in the forecast." Glen replied he hoped for his daughter's sake that her sometimes boyfriend was ok he had heard about the fact that they had kids together from Paige who told him all about the kids from the future.

"Uncle Glen you and Jason have to stop watching the weather channel you both think you're weathermen now and I can't take it anymore." D.J. said smirking at both of them as he began stacking sandbags too. He had grown up calling Glen uncle since he had been raised with the Halliwells after his dad and mom moved back from the East Coast.

"Darryl just shut up and get to stacking." Glen ordered in a joking manner. Why the hell was it that any time a demon had a problem with the Halliwells everyone else wound up having to do damage control ?

* * *

Chuck groaned as he opened his eyes something couldn't be happening to him for the second time today there was no way he could take it. He attempted to raise his arms but he couldn't seeing as he was shackled to the wall. "Oh great Chuck just great how do you get into these messes. Damn Halliwell women all they have to do is look at you with those big brown eyes and you can't say no. I just hope she comes to rescue me when this is all over with otherwise I'm breaking up with her." He said to himself. He had been talked into shimmering down to the underworld to see if he could find Jake by Prue who had to worry about some titan another demon brought back. So as usual he had to come look for the youngest Halliwell male.

"Chuck what the hell are you doing here ? You the one that has to get me out not get locked up with me." Jake said as he slowly made his way over to where Chuck was bound to the wall.

"Coop you look like hell. You doing ok ?" he asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm great now that you're here Bradford I won't be bored anymore." Jake said touched by the fact Chuck was worried about him.

"Oh we're in trouble when they finally get around to rescuing us my dad and Piper will kill us both." Chuck groaned causing Jake to laugh despite his pain. They were in so much trouble when they got out of here it wasn't funny. He could already hear Wyatt and it wasn't pleasant to think about.

"My mom just might ground us again and we were innocent this time or at least I was some demon kidnaped me this time I swear I didn't go looking for him." Jake said scooting closer to Chuck.

Chuck looked at his young friend with concern in his eyes there was no sugar coating it he wasn't in good shape but they had been thorough tougher scrapes together before and they had always got out of them with minimal bodily harm from demons their parents had been another matter. He shifted his gaze so Jake wouldn't see the fear in his eyes. "Coop let me tell you I was innocent this time too. Prue just batted her eyelashes at me and said 'Chip baby please go look for Jake he might be hurt.'" Chuck said raising his voice in a female falsetto in his best impression of his girlfriend " and of course I said ok babe I'll go find Coop and the best part is she didn't even have to kiss me to get me to do it. Because on to the great part Grams is there." He went on rolling his eyes he was so whipped it wasn't funny he was going to have to do something about his bruised male ego when he got out of here.

"Oh shit, Grams is there ? Explain to me what the hell is going on today I think we might have a little bit of time." Jake groaned he had a feeling that he had missed a lot being down here all damn day.

Chuck snorted and raised an eyebrow "Dude you have no idea your woman is going to kill you for what you missed today." Chuck said starting in on his explanation of the day's events.

* * *

"So Grams how do you think that plan will work ?" Wyatt asked his great-grandmother this was probably the fifteenth idea they had and Penny had shot them all down. He rubbed his face with both hands and sat on the counter which was something that would cause his mother to kill him but he didn't care.

"It's so crazy that it might work." Grams said frowning as she began to pace back and forth in the kitchen. She never was good at playing the waiting game but she couldn't let her great-grandchildren get themselves killed by following a stupid plan.

"Grams it has to work I know that it's dicey but we're Halliwells dicey is all we have sometimes." Prue groaned laying her head down on the counter they were running out of time and this arguing was getting them nowhere. And to top it all off now Chuck was missing right along with Jake.

"Whatever you have planned will never work without the power of three. This is a titan I can't believe you didn't call us." Piper fumed as she orbed in with Paige, Phoebe, and Kyle. Looking around she saw that her mom and grandma were both there and she felt herself getting very angry. "Mom, Grams what are you doing here ?" she asked tightly she was unhappy before but now she was downright pissed. She couldn't believe the kids would go to their grandmas before coming to them.

Both Paige and Phoebe busied themselves with making sure their children were ok in order to avoid the fall out from Piper's temper going off. Patty looked sheepishly at the floor they couldn't very well leave their grandchildren high and dry when they needed them but they should have tried to reach Piper.

Grams on the other hand took up an angry stance similar to the one Piper had and laid right into her. "Piper we had to come help Henry got shot by a darklighter and nobody here could heal him because he was with the three girls. And they were working on finding the others when they were attacked. He was in bad shape until he switched powers with Mel who partially healed him. So then they went and vanquished the demon that sent the others to Never Land and they got sent back. So you're caught up now." she said not backing down from Piper who didn't scare her in the least. This was not the time for Piper to be petty and get mad because the kids didn't come to her they had to think fast and did what they thought was right.

"What Henry you got shot by a darklighter ?" Paige shrieked out she couldn't stand the thought of any of he kids or Wyatt and Chris being hit by a darklighter arrow. The posion hurt worse than actually getting shot by the arrow and it worked slow in killing the person it hit.

"Look I'm fine now mom it's almost completely healed. But we have work to do and we have a plan. I swear we'll call you if we need help but we have it under control right now I promise we'll fill in the blanks later but now is not the time if we don't do something quick we won't have a world to worry about saving anymore." Henry said this was exactly the reason why he had been against calling the moms in the first place they tended to make things a lot more complicated. He took a deep breath knowing that what he just said was not going to put any of them at rest so he knew he had to explain as quickly as he could.

* * *

Wonders never ceased to amaze Roman no matter what happened to be going on at the moment didn't seem to matter unless it was a dire emergency Piper always sent him to work to hold down the fort. Not that he wasn't glad he got to sit this one out after he got sent to Never Land he was glad that he got a little break. Cooking would calm his nerves it always did now if only he could get the rest of the chefs to do what he wanted them to he would be in good shape.

"Ro I can't find that cut of meat you asked me for you're going to have to come in the freezer and help me find it." Ken the bumbling chef who had a thing for Mel said. And little did he know that Mel might of had a thing for him too.

"Yeah sure just let me turn this pan off so I can help you look." Ro said as he turned off the pan he currently had in front of him. Little did he know going to the freezer with Ken would be one of the biggest mistakes in his life. He knew better than to make things easy for demons but at the time he didn't know that's what he was doing.

* * *

Jake could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second and knew it was from fatigue because upon closer inspection by Chuck his wound wasn't as serious as he first thought it was. He had managed to help get Chuck out of his shackles not that it did them any good they still couldn't get out of there. But he was Phoebe Halliwell's son picking a lock was second nature to him by the time he was twelve. And he apparently had her restless spirit too because almost the minute he graduated high school he took off to Europe for six months to find himself not that it had done him much good because he had decided to become a lawyer not a wise choice considering that's what Cole had been. If he got out of the mess he was currently in he thought he just might change his major he still had plenty of time. He heaved a great sigh and leaned his head back up against the rock wall trying to get comfortable.

"Something on your mind Coop ?" Chuck asked his friend seeing the worried expression on his face. Chuck was worried too not for himself but for his friend he didn't look like he was going to hold up much longer without sleep. And he was still obsessing over food if he didn't find a way out and get something to eat soon there would be nothing left of him for anyone to save.

"Oh I was just thinking," Jake said without opening his eyes so he never saw Chuck roll his eyes at him. " that since I'm Phoebe Halliwell's son that getting out of here should be no problem for me. I mean come now I did get you out of the chains after all. So getting out of here should be a walk in the park all we have to do is get out of this cave and then shimmer." he mused more out of boredom than anything else. At this point he had traced the triquetra so many times in the dirt he was running out of places to draw it.

Chuck shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend again but he couldn't help but smile at him. "You're not the criminal mastermind you seem to think you are Cooper Jacob . Now if this was either of your younger sisters down here they would have done been out because unlike us they're a couple of escape artists." He said causing Jake to chuckle it was true his little sisters were a handful. But whether he wanted to admit it or not Emily wasn't much better she was always into something with Val and Penny.

"I see that you left your girlfriend out of that statement, she's not down here you know you can talk bad about her all you want I won't stop you." Jake replied still amazed at the power the women of his family held over men. He would never understand it if anyone was to ask him, he would tell them that all Halliwell women were pushy and stubborn to a fault.

"Oh, please," Chuck scoffed looking at his friend to see if he was serious and Jake nodded his head to show that he was. " no demon in their right mind wants to kidnap Prue she would drive them nuts. But she would also manage to vanquish them but she would have to call one of us guys to come help her get home." he continued with a grin referring to the fact that she still couldn't get her hearting under control. A fact that had caused all the men in her life pain for making fun of her for it.

A scowl appeared on Jake's face his demon sense's were telling him there was something not right with the fact that they were left unguarded but he sure as hell couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Shit." he muttered out of frustration he felt so powerless when he was anything but. And he also felt like he sensed one of his realitves it was possible but not very likely.

"What now Coop ?" Chuck asked shaking his head honestly this was the only person he knew who could complain as much as his sister Emily. And that was saying something because Emily complained almost 24/7.

"Nothing, Chuck I just want to get the fuck out of here instead of waiting around for something to happen. And for just a second I thought I sensed somebody that I know but it turned out to be nothing." Jake explained closing his eyes to see if he could sense any of his family but to no avail. He must have been losing his mind from a lack of sleep and food.

Chuck climbed quickly to his feet and brushed the dirt off of himself. He had enough of this bullshit if no one was going to make sure they stayed put they were going to take the opportunity to make a break for it. "Come on we're not sitting around here anymore we're making a break for it." He said giving his to Jake to help him up. If they got hurt trying to escape Piper could kill them for it later at least they would be alive.

Jake used Chuck's outstretched hand to pull himself up not an easy task considering he was tired and hadn't had anything to eat all day. " Let's get the fuck out of dodge I think I'm starving to death." he said as they quietly made their way out of the cavern that they were being held in.

* * *

Gorgon was once again sitting in his throne room deep in his own thoughts when a female demon shimmered and interrupted his peace.

"My liege I thought that you might like to know that your prisoners are escaping." the demon said bowing down.

Gorgon looked indifferent at that news "Let them I have bigger problems to deal with now I can always capture them again later." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand and the demon shimmered out. But he knew that he wouldn't have to hold them hostage again he had sowed a seed in C.J.'s head that would soon start to grow.

"You can come out of the shadows now Ken I need a report on how that other situation is going." Gorgon ordered beckoning to him with a hooked finger.

"It's taken care of you just need to put the finishing touches on it yourself. But I need to go back before someone gets suspicious." Ken said and he flamed out when Gorgon nodded his head. He had to keep up appearances otherwise someone would figure out that he was up to something and considering who he worked for that was not a good thing.

The evil smirk that had left his face earlier was back now Ben thought he could undermine his authority well he had news for him it wasn't going to happen. That boy was about to go down in flames for thinking he could mess with him. The beautiful part about this plan was he barely had to lift a finger to get rid of him and his conscience would be clear because he wouldn't have killed him.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is done. What do you guys think Gorgon and Ken are up to now ? A better question would be just how the hell are Gorgon and Ben related ? Those answers and many more will come out soon as will Jake's secret. And oh Yeah what about the deal Leo made with the others ? So many questions so little time lol. So drop me a review or PM me if you think you know Ben's true idenity that's going to be a big player in future episodes. Please review I have four episodes up and I don't even have one review so pretty please make my day (begging on my knees lol).


	5. Chapter 5:Mother Nature Is A Bitch

Chapter 5: Mother Nature is a Bitch

Roman woke with a start he had no idea where he was or how he got there. All he knew was he wasn't at work and he wasn't at his apartment the two places he spent most of his time. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through him and his right hand instinctively went to his stomach. He brought his hand up to his face and in the dim lighting of his surroundings he could tell it was covered in blood. And then the events that put him wherever the hell he was came rushing back to him.

_Roman walked into the freezer ahead of Ken to help him look for the cut of meat that he needed. He had his back turned to his inept employee as he searched for the stake which he quickly found. Ken stood behind him with his hands behind his back fiddling with something. "Here it is right here Ken. Just pull this whole box and have it thawing for later." Roman said holding a steak up over his shoulder. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself a bit he had no idea how this guy had managed to make it as a chef with as dumb as he could be. _

_The breath of the two young men could be seen coming out in great smokey clouds because of the temperature in the freezer. Roman couldn't help but muse for what was probably the thousandth time that he really needed a coat on to come in here. __"Roman I'm sorry," Ken began and when Roman turned around to tell him that it wasn't a problem Ken plunged an atheme with an ornately carved wooden handle into Roman's gut. Ken only took the knife deep enough to kill him slowly. "I didn't want to do that because honestly I like you but if I didn't then it would be my head on the chopping block." He finished with a genuine look of regret in his eyes as he pulled the atheme out. _

_Roman slowly sank down to his knees clutching his stomach partly out of pain and partly to try to stop the flow of blood. He looked up his eyes pleading with Ken "Why ?" was the only thing he could ask there was a lot more behind that question than was implied. _

"_Because I'm evil and that's my job." Ken said simply shrugging his shoulders and waving a hand in front of his face to take on Ro's appearance. Roman slowly lost consciousness the color fading from both his face and eyes. When he was finally out cold Ken waved his hand and shimmered him to somewhere in the underworld. _

Oh yeah he was definitely in a world of hurt this time although someone had stopped some of the bleeding coming from his wound. But if it was a demon it was only to keep him awhile long enough to find out what they wanted to know about the Halliwells which was always the case. He prayed that once again luck would be on his side and let him come out of this one ok but on some level he doubted it but he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his head. He had to use all his energy to concentrate on surviving this ordeal.

* * *

Chuck and Jake shimmered into the living room of the manor undisturbed no one had even tried to stop them from leaving. Something about the fact that it had been so easy to escape worried them evil had to be up to something if it lost interest in them. Because like Wyatt they were always on the top ten demonic most wanted list so demons could use their powers for evil deeds.

"_Oh shit Piper you have to be kidding me. Do I have to tie that boy down to a chair. Eva is going to kill me for losing him and Chuck isn't even her son." _They both heard Derek Bradford Sr scream from the other room he was not a happy camper. But as far as Chuck could remember he never really was his dad got pissed about something once a day.

This was the only man alive who could make Chuck shake in his boots without actually ever talking to him. His dad had him scared shitless and for good reason he just wanted to keep him safe.

"Well we might as well go make our presence known before we get ourselves in more trouble than we're already in." Jake said slapping Chuck on the back and dragging him toward the kitchen.

Derek Bradford paced the kitchen as if he wanted to kill someone every now and then he would stop to punch the counter. To say he was pissed would be inaccurate he was upset the way he saw it he kept failing as a father and now it wasn't just where Chuck was concerned his younger two were now out in the mix. "Does the boy not have the brains that God gave a dog ? He knows he has to be careful when he goes down there but he never is." Derek fumed as he kept up his highly energy draining pacing.

Phoebe was a little amused even though she knew she shouldn't be her son was after all a target for the source and numerous bounty hunters as well. But still Derek's comment was kinda funny. "Derek I like to think that Chuck has a very good mind. I mean he did have the good sense to date my daughter and he always manages to save my son from his own stupidity." she responded only to get a sharp look from both Piper and Derek.

"Derek why don't you sit down and worry with me ? And then we can both think of cruel and unusual things we can do to the kids when they get back it helps I promise I do it all the time." Piper suggested pulling out a chair between her and Grams for him to sit in.

Very reluctantly Derek sat down with a loud sigh this day was so not working to his advantage he was going to have to call Eva sooner or later and give her the news about Ricky and Emily. The only one of her kids that was safe at the moment was Roman and only because Piper couldn't function without him to do some of her work for her.

"Look on the bright side Derek at least Emily and Ricky are going to be with Hank and I swear that he won't let anything happen to them." Paige said hoping to relieve some of his worry she knew that her son would never let anything happen to anyone who was going to the underworld with him.

To the shock and pleasant surprise of everyone in the room both Jake and Chuck came strolling into the room at the moment. Sure they both looked a little worse for the wear but at least they were still among the living.

Jake walked over to his great-grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Grams it's nice to see you Chuck told me you were here." he said as if his escaping from the source was the most normal thing in the world.

Chuck however stayed standing in the doorway of the kitchen he had no desire to be anywhere near his father with the mood he was in. "Hey dad." he said by way of greeting. The tension between the two could be felt by the two empaths in the room and Jake rubbed his temples from the headache it was giving him.

Phoebe rushed to her son and wrapped him in a tight hug " Jake I'm so glad you're ok you have no idea how worried I was." she said with tears in her eyes. She was so wrapped up in the relief she felt that she didn't notice she was causing her son pain.

Jake winced as she came in contact with the wound in his stomach and the wound in his shoulder. "Mom you've got to let me go you're hurting me. I kinda got hit with a couple energy balls." He said and Phoebe immediately released her grip on him and gave him a contrite look.

"Where are the others ?" Chuck asked knowing no matter what he was going to have to go along to help them.

"Up in the attic Chuck they had to work out some spells and do some research they should be back down here any minute." Paige explained and she also noted the tension between Derek and Chuck.

"So what's the plan how are we gonna take out this bitch of a titan ?" Jake asked more to break the silence than to gain information.

Grams huffed and rolled her eyes to show what she thought of their so called plan. "It's not a plan it's suicide no matter what face they try to put on it." she raved as she resumed pacing where Derek had left off.

Piper shot her grandma a sidewards glace and explained the plan to them. "The plan is for Henry and his group to go find mother nature and then for the rest of them to take out the water titan."

"Sounds like one hell of a plan Hen must of come up with it." Chuck said still avoiding his dad's gaze.

Derek stared at his oldest son like his eyes could bore holes through him "At least he uses his brain unlike you Charles." he said in a hard voice that caused Chuck to shiver a little he knew his dad was pissed he just didn't think he was that pissed. He didn't even have time to explain himself this time they had some serious work to do.

At that exact moment thankfully everyone else trooped in the kitchen from the attic Chuck was momentarily saved from having to deal with a pissed off Derek.

Lilly rushed right into Jake's arms and kissed him full on in front of everyone not that it was anything new for them to see. Jake was damn near bowled over but he managed to catch and get a good grip on her before setting her back on her feet.

Prue just glared at Chuck for a second and then looked away that was all she had to do to show him she was pissed. "Alright I guess this means the plan doesn't change Jake and Chuck will just come with us now." She said getting the nod of approval from her group.

Ben flamed into a rather low rent apartment building on the outskirts of downtown with his new partner in crime 'Al' the alchemist. Sitting on a couch that had seen it's better days twenty years ago was a young woman with flowing blonde hair and a milky complexion with sparkling sea green eyes. For all her beauty you could tell that was something about her that you didn't want to mess with.

* * *

"I see you're having a good time with this storm Nevaeh." Ben said as he bent down and passionately kissed the titan. Being evil definitely had it's perks and then some. And how original a demon who's name was heaven spelled backwards there was something to be said about that.

"Yes I am soon hopefully I will be able to face the Halliwells I'm growing bored with this storm I have all the water I need to really turn their world upside down." Nevaeh said in a sultry voice as she picked at her cuticles like she was bored.

"Soon they will be here I'm surprised they've waited this long to attack. The Halliwells are not known for being a patient group of people which is what I'm counting on being their undoing." Ben replied he just wanted his revenge pure and simple.

* * *

The storm had gotten very intense over the last few hours it was now damn near impossible to get a car down the street because of all the water. The Golden Gate Bridge looked like something out of the apocalypse cars were abandoned in all lanes giving it the appearance of a life size chess board. It swayed back and forth in the wind and every now and then a wave would wash over it. But the conditions below made no difference to the group of people gathered on top of the bridge.

Under the guise of meeting with the elders before they went on their little suicide mission as Grams called it. Wyatt, Chris, Henry, Prue, Jake, and Chuck had orbed to the top of the bridge to do anything but meet with the elders. Wyatt wanted to tear into Jake and everyone knew it and so they had agreed to go along with his little charade otherwise the two of them would never be able to work together.

"Coop what the hell were you doing to get yourself captured by demons this time ?" Wyatt demanded narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. His face was set in a hard stony expression. And he may have actually growled at the youngest Halliwell male.

"_Cool it Wy he might not have done anything this time we have to give him the benefit of the doubt." _Chris admonished his brother telepathically the last thing they needed was for Wyatt and Jake to have a round with all they had going on.

Wyatt relaxed his posture some but not by much and he kept his eyes locked with his youngest male cousin's. Jake took up a posture that matched Wyatt's and never let his icy blue eyes leave his cousin's. "Wy I didn't do anything this time I shimmered into my bedroom last night and that is the last thing I remember before I woke up in the underworld." he explained leaving out the whole deal with the source for right now his family didn't need to know about that yet.

Wyatt wasn't buying it not for a second Jake was a lot of things but innocent wasn't one of them. "Fine lets I say I buy that. What demon did you piss off this time to get them to come after you ?" he asked closing the distance between them "Because I find it hard to believe that some random demon would just break into your room and kidnap you if you hadn't done something to him first." he continued he knew his cousin was lying about something he just couldn't tell what it was.

At this point all everyone else could do was roll their eyes Wyatt had been seriously out of line the last couple of days with his protective issues. They were mostly there to make sure that Wyatt didn't kill his only half demon cousin. _"Wy I'm serious calm down I think he might be innocent this time. Not even Coop could come up with a lie that good." _Chris urged once again he was seriously trying to avoid a confrontation and it was starting to look like that wasn't going to be possible.

"Wy I swear that I'm not lying to you that's what happened and besides that you know the source wants to get a hold of me and Chuck. Did you ever think that maybe that's what happened ? That a demon was trying to gain favor with the source by taking me ?" Jake asked standing to his full height not backing down from the twice blessed pain in the ass that he called his cousin. He felt a twinge of guilt for not telling the complete truth but they would never let him out of their sight again if they knew what had really happened.

Wyatt put his finger in the center of Jake's chest and was about to really lay into him for being a smart ass when he was cut off dead in his tracks. "Wyatt he said that he didn't do anything this time and I believe him," Prue barked at him as she stood in front of her brother to protect him "now you either lay off of my little brother or you have to deal with me and I'm not scared of you." she finished giving Wyatt a look so scathing that it caused him to look down.

Henry felt his whitelighter instincts taking over regardless of the fact that he was a fierce fighter he really was peace keeper until he was messed with. "Alright we all just need to chill out and leave this until later. Right now we have to go deal with this mother nature bitch and we need to concentrate on that otherwise we're fucked. Now Wy you need to give Coop the benefit of the doubt that he is telling the truth this time." he said eliciting a smug look from Jake directed at Wyatt. "And Coop you need to realize that Wy is just going on your past behavior which hasn't been stellar in the area of telling us the truth about why demons are after you." he finished . Causing Jake to look crestfallen and a triumphant look to come to Wyatt's face making his blue eyes sparkle.

Jake couldn't stand up under the gaze coming from the eyes of his brown eyed male cousin. He was trying to bullshit his family and Henry had just called him on it and dared him to tell him he was wrong. If anything Henry was scarier than any of cousins when he was angry because he had Piper's temper and Big Henry's somewhat violent streak when someone pissed him off.

"Can't we just deal with this later ? If we don't do something about this titan then none of what we're fighting about right now will matter because there will be no world left." Chuck implored using hand gestures to show how dire their current situation was.

Wyatt shot him a dirty look Chuck was still a long way off from being his favorite person at the moment. "You know Chuck don't start because I still have to address your stupidity in getting caught while you were in the underworld." he seethed at his former male best friend he just didn't know if they could be close like they used to be after he lied to him for over a year about seeing Prue.

They were too busy arguing to notice Kyle Brody orb up on the bridge with them. Hell he even had to let out a shrill whistle to get their attention when all eyes were on him he said "Look all you girls can argue about who stole the others lip gloss later right now you have a demon to vanquish." he said shaking his head they were worse to deal with than their mothers mainly because there were more of them.

That was not a smart move on Kyle's part it earned him a scowl from all six people the angriest coming from Henry there was no love lost between the two of them. "We were just taking off Kyle there was no need for you to come get us we had things under control." Wyatt informed him rather cooly as he orbed out. Chuck, Prue, and Jake shimmered out right behind him leaving only Chris and Henry alone with Kyle on the bridge which wasn't such a hot idea.

Kyle put his hand on Henry's shoulder to calm him some that was a bad move on his part. Henry shrugged him off his shoulder the best he could, since Kyle's hand was on his hurt side, and he gave him a look he normally only reserved for demons and the criminals he worked with. "Don't touch me Brody." he spat out in an tone that bordered on hurt and pissed off.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something but Chris cut him off "Kyle now is not the time to fuck with us we have work to do." he said his voice hard and cold like the other version of himself when he talked to Leo. He grabbed his cousin's hand and orbed out leaving Brody on the bridge alone to contemplate just what it was that he had done wrong.

* * *

_Up There _

All the elders sat in up on their high perch looking down at the goings on of the people in the world below. As usual a thick eerie mist and bright light converged to create a sense of confusion in those who didn't know where they were but to the elders it was home. Odin, Sandra, Kevin, and a new elder Nate sat in a circle looking down at someone in a well not unlike Pith's that doubled as a crystal ball of sorts.

The image was that of a man who was badly injured and in need of healing otherwise he would most certainly die from his wounds. The figure had dirty blonde hair however they could not see his face as his back was turned to them.

"I think that we should alert the Halliwells to this." Kevin stated his opinion forcefully it had always been clear just where his loyalties lay. Odin gave him a look of disgust and rolled his eyes at the young elder whom he considered just another half-breed that he had to deal with.

"I agree with Kevin if we warn the Charmed ones then they have a chance to stop this madness." Nate said in his short time as an elder he had also developed an allegiance to the Charmed Ones.

Sandra let out a sigh she was normally all for helping out the Charmed Ones and their children but this time they might just need to leave well enough alone. "Maybe we should just let this play out the way it was meant too and if these events take a turn for the worse then we can step in." she stated regretfully. She hated to be this deceiving after they had just got Leo to agree to the deal they had set on the table for him.

"No we will not step in this has to go exactly as it is supposed to otherwise all order will be thrown off balance and we might risk losing the entire future of good." Odin maintained he could care less what the others thought this was one time that they needed to leave things be.

"Yes but you do know that we risk pissing the Halliwells off to no end when they find out that we knew about this and didn't warn them or do anything to stop it from happening." Kevin said locking eyes with the older elder. Kevin was not a full time elder he still aged and lived a mortal life when he wasn't needed up there but without him there were not enough elders after a lot of them had been wiped out by the titans twenty-four years before.

"It wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last, but this has to happen otherwise nothing will happen the way it was meant to. And it's not like they will suspect we knew anything right after it happens it'll be after everything is done and over with that they will come after us." Odin said callously.

"Fine it's agreed we won't do anything about this but Odin I warn be ready for the fallout that will surely ensue." Sandra warned tucking some stray hairs back behind her ear a nervous habit she had never gotten rid of.

Both Kevin and Nate gave her looks of disbelief she normally always sided with them over Odin but there must have been a purpose they just couldn't see it at the moment. The figure in the well finally turned to face and the piercing blue eyes that sent a haunted chill through all of them belonged to Roman Nicolae. The young half-gypsy was in danger and they knew it but they didn't warn the Halliwells or even his sister. They had a plan for him but to what end ?

* * *

Roman again tried to sit up but his strength was almost gone now there was no way he was going to win that battle. So he surmised it was best to stop trying it wouldn't be long until his friends realized he was missing and they would come looking for him. He held on to that hope but that happening looked less and less likely as time went on. But he just couldn't give up he still things to do. He had to deal with the extremely stupid thing he had done the other night. "Alright Roman there you go you found a distraction now run with it." he ordered himself his voice weak and hoarse both from the loss of blood and from screaming his friends' names.

_Roman and Mel had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from that night's dinner rush, the restaurant was locked up and they had already sent everyone else home. Mel sat perched on one of the counters waiting for Roman to go this his nightly ritual of turning lights off and locking doors he was her ride home that night she had already called Piper and cleared it with her. _

"_Come on Ro I'm not getting any younger here I realize that you don't have a girlfriend or anything to get home to but come on there is no sense in you being this slow." Mel whined she was tired she normally didn't help out in the kitchen and it was a very tiring experience for her. _

_Roman rolled his eyes at his friend's sister she was by far the sweetest Halliwell and still she was a handful almost all of the time. He didn't get how Chuck managed it dating Prue and keeping Coop out of trouble he had to be a saint and he was half demon. "Mel I'll be done in a minute if you keep pestering me it will only take me longer to put my knives back in order." he said with a small chuckle it was obvious that she was Piper's daughter she had her patience_ _or lack there of. _

"_Well Ro I want to go home I'm tired and I can't orb damn it or I would have been gone already." she shot back at him. For him to be so cute he sure knew how to push all of her buttons. Wait a minute this was Ro she couldn't think about him like that. _

_Roman stopped what he was doing and looked over at Mel and began studying her. With a stray hair hanging in front of her eyes , flour splotched here and there on her face, her usual smile was present and causing her soft brown eyes to twinkle. ' She is so cute when she's pissed. It's a damn shame she's so sexy and she doesn't even know it.' he thought to himself and then he stopped that thought process this was Wyatt Halliwell's baby sister he was thinking about in those terms and that was hazardous_ _to his health. _

_Mel noticed Roman staring at her but she didn't mind. In fact she started to notice things about him. 'That t-shirt he has on doesn't do his great body any justice. I would just like to fall into those arms and never leave._ _He's talented_, _sweet, and funny Mel. Why don't you fall for a guy like him ? Hell as a matter of fact what is the matter with him ?' She asked herself 'absolutely_ _nothing' she answered her own question. 'So what if Wyatt and Chris would hate the idea ? And so what if he cheated on Liz when they were kids he was man now ? It's my life to live and he's got to better than that asshole that I'm seeing now at least I can count on Ro to be there when I want to be held.' she reasoned with herself she was definitely going to make her move now. _

_Roman had his head down busying himself with putting his tools away to avoid eye contact with Mel otherwise his resolve to stay away from her might melt. Mel took advantage of this and took the time to take her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shake it out in a sexy manner something she had saw Carly and Penny do numerous times when flirting. At almost that exact second Roman looked up again and saw her the sight before him took his breath away. He couldn't find his words for the first time in his life and he couldn't move his legs. _

"_Ro come over here please." Mel said beckoning him with a hooked finger. Roman had never been afraid of a woman in his entire life but right at that moment he was scared shitless Melinda Paige Halliwell wasn't just any woman. Taking a deep breath he managed to get his shaky legs to carry him over to where Mel sat. _

"_What do you need Mel ?" Roman asked it barely came out as a whisper he was so nervous. _

_Mel knew that it was now or never letting go of all her reservations she took a deep breath to calm her rapid beating heart. She leaned down and pulled Roman into a passionate kiss her hands went to the back of his head before she made herself stop. Pulling away she answered his question "you." was her simple one word answer. And yet it carried with it the passion and sense of urgency she was feeling. _

"_Alright but let's go back to my apartment someone might catch us here." he spit out quickly thinking clearly while he still had the chance she was about to drive him wild. _

"_Ok lets go Ro because I was serious I need you." she replied capturing his bottom lip between hers before he broke their kiss and led her out to his car. In his rush to lock up he had tried the wrong key three times. _

_About an hour later Roman and Mel were both laying in various states of undress in the bed at his apartment. _

_Mel turned on her side to face the man who had went from another brother to her lover in the space of an hour. "Ro I hope you don't think less of me for the way I acted." she said not that she was sorry she just didn't want him to think she was like that all of the time._

_Roman propped himself up on his left arm and looked her right in her eyes and said "Mellie I could never think less of you I acted rashly too but I don't regret what happened." he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. _

_The worried look however still did not leave her face. " Wyatt is going to kill us both if he finds out about this." she said simply not that she cared that was the best sex she had ever had in her entire life and she felt something with him that she never felt with D.J. or the guy she was seeing now. _

_Ro gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her close to him so that their bodies were touching. "We'll just enjoy us for right now and worry about Wy later you're a woman you can see who you want to." he assured her. But the look she had that said something was wrong still didn't dissipate_ _"Ok Mel you have to tell me what's wrong I'm not a mind reader that's Lilly." he said hoping his joking would make her feel better. _

_Mel's eyes clouded over and she took a deep breath "It's not just Wy, Ro I'm kinda sorta seeing Ken and I don't know how to break it off with him because I want to be with you if you want to be with me." she said sheepishly she really wasn't that kind of girl. _

_Roman couldn't help but chuckle a little he couldn't believe she was seeing that bumbling idiot. He let out a yelp of pain when she reached over and twisted his nipple. "Ow, what was that for Mel ?" he asked and she just shrugged and looked innocent. "And here I was going to tell you I want to be with you more than anything damn what anyone thinks. But now because of your violent assault on my person I've changed my mind." he said sounding childish his eyes dancing with mischief. _

_The smile finally came back to Mel's face. "Ok then it's official you're my boyfriend be prepared for one hell of a ride." she said kissing him again. _

"_Oh I'm prepared." Roman said playfully _

"_Good because I have just one question for you." she said pausing to keep him hanging, "You ready to go again ?" she asked trying to seduce him. _

"_You know it." he said wiggling_ his eyebrows and throwing himself on top of her.

_Oh yeah Ro you have to make it out of here for her if not for yourself. _He thought to himself. Remembering the things that had happened in his apartment last night really helped to take his mind off the pain. But then something happened to stop him mid thought. That bastard Ken was seeing his Melinda and so help him God if he laid a hand on her he would kill him himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting down here like this it's not everyday that I take a gypsy prisoner. I have better manners than to treat my guests like that I don't know what come over me." Gorgon said flaming in and pulling Roman out of his happy thoughts.

Roman shot him a murderous glare a least a good of one as he was capable of in his present condition. "You'll never get away with this you son-of-a-bitch." he spat out hatred oozing from every word.

Gorgon smirked out him out from underneath his hood. "You're right I won't but on the other hand I will." he said cryptically someone would pay for what he was about to do it just wouldn't be him.

"Right because you demons are getting to be as cryptic as the elders now," Roman said letting out a sigh as he somehow found the strength to force himself into a sitting position. " but I promise you this one thing my friends and my sister will find a way to get rid of you. And I swear on a stack of Holy Bibles if that demon of yours Ken touches one hair on Melinda's head I will personally kill him. It doesn't matter if I die here today because I will find a way to vanquish that bastard if he hurts my girlfriend." he raged on causing an amused look to come to the source's face. If a source could look amused that is.

"Oh well I think you can count on a few things you said in that sentence being true," Gorgon said menacingly trying to instill some fear in Roman but it didn't work he had been raised around Piper Halliwell and Derek Bradford it took a lot more than that to scare him "you need not worry though I'm not here to kill you I'm just here to talk." the source assured him but Roman knew better than to trust any demons other then Chuck and Jake and even they couldn't be trusted all the time.

Roman put on a brave front that he hoped Gorgon couldn't see through "Fine then talk I'm not going anywhere I have all day." he said trying to sound like a hard ass but even he had to admit he was no Henry Jr when it came to that department. He was more along the lines of Val she wanted to go along with all of Carly and Penny's stunts but she just didn't have the guts to follow through with some of them. Yep that was Roman in a nutshell.

* * *

Kyle Brody had one job to do and it was a simple one but he was still having misgivings about it. He knew that the elders had a reason for all the things they did but this time they might be crossing a major line but it was one that they had tried to cross before. So all he had to do was find a way to keep the Halliwells from finding out that their friend was missing until it was too late for them to do anything about it. Kyle had warned Odin that this would most likely be his last assignment because if any one of the Halliwells found out that he knew about what was about to happen there was no doubt in his mind that they would kill him again.

This was probably the most complicated job he had ever gotten as a whitelighter. Now how the hell was he supposed to keep Piper Halliwell out of her own restaurant ? Or keep one of the many people who got premonitions from getting them ? This just sucked he had to lie his ass and for nothing because they would eventually find out that he had been lying. So it was with great reservations that he left the bridge and orbed back to the manor a plan of sorts in play.

* * *

Melinda knew that she should be trying to keep her mind on the plan that Henry and Chris were outlining for them one last time another one of the genius ideas of the dynamic duo. But she just couldn't seem to focus on what they were saying for more than five seconds at a time because every time she did her mind kept going back to Roman and last night. She would have never dreamed that after all the time she had lusted after him for so long that he would finally be her boyfriend. She was so happy that she never even let it cross her mind what her brothers would do to him when they found out but if what Wy had done to Chuck had been any indication adding Chris into the mix wouldn't be a pretty sight. Henry droned on and on about something that had to do with what they could expect to encounter when they went looking for mother nature but Mel wasn't listening she let her mind drift back to the night before after their second time together.

_Mel traced tiny circles around Ro's right nipple the circles gradually becoming larger as she fanned out to encompass his whole pec. She had her head laid on his left shoulder and was content to stay like that with him for the rest of their lives however long that lasted until Wyatt found out about them. Roman was half asleep her presence comforting him to no end he never thought that it could be like this with someone much less Melinda Halliwell but it just felt so right. _

"_Ro ?" Mel asked tentatively all she got in response from him was a small 'hmm.' as he opened his eyes "You're not freaked out by the fact I called you my boyfriend are you ?" she asked feeling like she had been a little too forward with him. _

_He had to suppress a chuckle the look she had on her face though made it damn hard. "No Mel as a matter of fact I love women who make the first move. So stop worrying it's not like you held a gun to my head and made me sleep with you." he said jokingly he had been the one who damn near dropped her trying to carry her to the bed. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "And before you even start in on it I don't care what Ricky or Em think either. Ricky and Patty just need to get a clue and get together, and Em pines away for Hen so they have no room to talk." he continued putting to rest any argument she had left. _

"_Well since you put it that way I'm out of arguments." Mel replied getting up and wrapping the sheet around her. _

"_Mel we slept together and you feel the need for the sheet ?" he asked in a whine. _

_Mel bent over and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Yes because I have to go home and if I don't have the sheet we will never leave this bed. Not that I mind but I think my mom would she thinks we went out to grab some food." she said collecting her clothes and walking to his bathroom he had two why she didn't know he lived alone. _

_Roman let out a loud wolf whistle as she walked away and shouted. "You look good in that sheet." _

"_Well I look even better without it." Mel replied pretending to drop the sheet and sticking he tongue out at him. _

_He rolled his eyes at her and muttered something about Halliwell women causing her to throw his bed sheet back at him before closing the bathroom door. _

"So Mel how is this whole thing going to work ?" Wyatt asked pulling his baby sister out of her thoughts he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her or any of his teenage cousins so he was drilling this plan into their heads until they could recite it from memory.

Mel rolled her eyes she had already answered this question four times. "Me, Henry, Ricky, Carly, Patty, and Em are going to find mother nature we now know that she is being held hostage on her plane. The rest of you are going to deal with the titan hopefully without having to deal with the demon that unleashed it." she recited growing bored she couldn't wait until this was over and she could go see Roman.

"I think they have it down." Grams said she was thankful that Wyatt was that concerned for their well being but this was getting ridiculous they needed to act fast they had already wasted to much time coming up with this brilliant plan.

Wyatt's eyes were alight with rage though he dare not direct it at Grams. "I know they have it down I'm just making sure that this plan doesn't get them killed." he said his voice cool and without emotion but the anger was present in his eyes.

Henry laid his head down on the counter and sighed this was getting to be way too difficult and he still wasn't alright with the fact that Jake and Chuck had basically just walked out of the underworld. Not that he wasn't glad to have them back because he was. But still something wasn't sitting right with him. Later he would look back on this moment and realize that he should have followed his instincts and kick himself every time he thought of it. "I hate to say it but Grams is right we need to get a move on and get this over with." he said only to get a look of approval from his great-grandmother. "Admittedly this plan is dicey but it's all we have and I think it will work.. He finished he had pretty much thought up this plan on his on but Chris helped some.

The plan was simple and complicated all at the same time, they had taken Henry's original idea of stashing mother nature in the nunnery and combined it with his idea of Chris sending his lighting bolts through the water demon since that was the one thing water was weak to. That part sounded simple. The hard part was finding mother nature getting her to the nunnery and then going to help out the others in case of other demons. And then at the exact moment they killed the titan they had orb mother nature in so she could take back her throne and that was the complicated part.

But it didn't matter to them that the plan was risky at best it was all they had and they were going to make it work no matter what. They just had no idea of the major thing they were overlooking their friend was dying and they had no clue.

* * *

A/N: So here's another chapter we only have about two to go before we move on to the next episode. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6:Getting Down To Business

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting Down to Business

Henry, Mel, Carly, Patty. Ricky, and Emily appeared on a plane that looked like a something out of a country living magazine. There was an old antebellum style house complete with tall pillars. The landscape around it was covered in flowers and various plants kept in such a pristine state that it looked like Piper or Chris was in charge of it with their OCD. The plane was peaceful and quiet. It was too quiet in the opinion of the group they were expecting to see demon central but instead they got calm and collected. Which was bad very, very, bad it usually meant that the demons were up to something.

Henry led the group with a slight limp from the wound in his leg but he had to admit something about it just felt right like leading that band of Yankees had when the elders were testing him. He was a natural born leader but he rarely got a chance to show that because Wyatt was so damn controlling not that he would trade his cousin for anything in the world but he just needed to back off sometimes. "Hey all you guys keep your eyes peeled for demons I know that they are around here somewhere." he instructed as he began scanning the area for hostiles.

Carly rolled her eyes at her only brother he sounded just like someone out of a Steven Segal movie. _"Do all men take a course on how to say things like that ?" _she asked telepathically forgetting that Henry had Mel's powers so she didn't block him out.

Henry gave his oldest sister a seething look and said _"First of all I can hear you. Second of all you sound like grams. And last but not least you need to pay attention to what is going on around you otherwise there could be trouble." _His intelligent eyes scanned the landscape, he saw Ricky doing the same and he chuckled to himself the boy had listened to him. "Alright there is almost nothing going on out here. So we're going to go in the house be extra careful so we don't trip some kind of demonic trip wire. That would be very bad to say the least. Just let me lead the way." he instructed getting the nod he was looking for from each of them.

They all took up defensive postures as they followed behind their fearless leader. Emily was so close behind him that if he was to stop suddenly she would run into him. Mel was almost at his side but he kept her back. Patty and Ricky were side by side behind the rest of them so that they each could cover a side. Carly brought up the rear mumbling something about how her brother thought he was a military genius.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Jake, Chuck, Liz, and Lilly had also set off on their part of the plan they had the harder part so they had one more person for safety reasons. They were also fairing better or worse in the action department all depending on how you look at it. From Wyatt's perceptive he would say they were doing worse, but Henry would say that he was in better shape than him and the junior varsity squad at least the demons were showing themselves, his were hiding trying to ambush them.

The varsity squad however, had no shortage of demons as a matter of fact they were almost at the limit of demons they could handle. They had orbed into the apartment building where they had tracked Nevaeh to but it had been an ambush the only thing they could be thankful for was that there were no darklighters in sight.

Wyatt was throwing out energy blasts at any demon unlucky enough to cross his path but the problem was the demons just seemed to keep multiplying. He felt the familiar sensation of someone taping into his powers and he looked over and saw Liz throw a demon into the path of an energy ball using his telekinesis. She smirked happily when the demon blew up on contact. _"Thank you Wy I'll love you forever." _She said sweetly giving him a quick smile before focusing again.

Wyatt was momentarily distracted by her smile and had to react quickly to avoid being hit by an energy ball which he redirected back to it's owner causing the demon to howl in pain and blow up. _"You're welcome Liz. Please give me a little warning the next time you want to use my powers._ _I just might be using them to fight demons Shane." _He sent back sweetly sarcastic as he sent out another energy wave at a group of demons. He absolutely hated it when Liz tapped into his powers without telling him first. But then again what did he expect she and Lilly only had passive powers like his Aunt Phoebe.

"Halliwell you're about to have company on your two so be ready." Liz said warning him about the demon that was about to try to blind side him on his right side. Wyatt turned and easily took out the demon without much effort. He gave Liz a grateful look and turned back to his task.

Prue saw the exchange and rolled her eyes when they got out of this she was working her magic on them. But she couldn't worry about that for long a demon came rushing toward her and she had to throw a roundhouse kick that hit him squarely in the chest knocking him off balance long enough for her to throw a potion that sent him up in flames within seconds. She quickly recovered but she was caught off guard by a demon who grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her. She tried to yell out to one of the guys but she couldn't use her voice it would take away from her trying to breathe. _"Jake I need some help little brother now if you don't mind." _She bullied her younger brother who was the least busy with the demons at that second.

Jake felt a cold chill go through him when he got his sister's frantic message he immediately tossed an energy ball at the demon he had been fighting vanquishing it. _"Don't worry Ladybug I'm on my way." _He sent back sincerely knowing this was the only time he could get away with calling her ladybug. He quietly snuck behind the demon that had a hold on his sister and hit him with an energy ball right between his shoulder blades. Besides causing him to lose his grip on Prue and drop her the only thing the energy ball did was piss the demon off. "Oh, Oh that should have worked Prue we're screwed now." he yelled out frantically.

Prue tried not to panic but her only brother was right they were screwed they would have to double team that demon if they wanted to kill it. She thought back to the old tactics they used when they were kids and were wrestling with their dad. "Jake you hit high and I'll hit low." she ordered doing a good job of keeping the panic out of her voice.

Jake was keeping the demon at bay by throwing energy balls as fast as he could make them but he still turned to argue with his sister. "We always do it the other way around though Prue." he whined he was used to doing things the old way. His momentary lapse gave the demon time to turn on Prue again.

Prue glared at her brother she was going to kill him for picking right now to argue with her. She kicked the demon in the center of his chest with both her feet pushing him back into a wall and sending her to the floor. She quickly flipped herself up off the floor and took up her fighting stance using her tk to keep the demon against the wall for a while. "Jake that was how we did when we were like five and I was taller than you. You're taller than me now so you have to hit high I can't reach up there. Please just do it Jakie we can't argue right now." Prue begged sweetly trying hard to keep her hold on the demon.

"Fine," he huffed he had been right earlier when he said that the Halliwell women were stubborn to a fault "let him loose and we'll get rid of the bastard." he finished going to stand beside her as she let go of her hold on the demon who came rushing right at them. Jake levitated in the air and kicked the demon right in the face and Prue used a sweeping leg kick to take away his legs.

Jake threw more energy balls at the demon but he was not getting the desired effect he kicked the demon in the ribs just to keep him down. "Prue you could throw a potion any second now." he pleaded being his usual cocky self he thought he had no use for them and he had given his to Lilly.

Prue searched her pockets and found out that she had run out of potions. "I don't have anymore Jake use yours." she screamed at him knowing he most likely didn't have any that was the only point that she was willing to grant Grams was right on men were stubborn mules.

He looked sheepishly at her while still throwing energy balls. "Uh, I don't have any but I do have an idea make me mad. Say the one thing to me that you know will piss me off and do it quick." he said having a stroke of genius that he hoped would work otherwise they were royally fucked.

Prue didn't beat around the bush she went right for the one thing that she knew would both hurt and piss her brother off. "Jake we wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't so smug and arrogant like Cole and just carried your damn potions." she said regretting the words as soon as they cam out of her mouth she never wanted to hurt her little brother on purpose like that.

That did it for Jake he had been putting all his energy into forming a powerful energy ball and when Prue said what she did that set it off for him. He reared back his hand and threw the energy ball he had created at the demon vaporizing him instantly. Prue had a look of shock on her face he had just thrown a fireball. Jake just shrugged he was still not aware that what he thought were powerful energy balls were fireballs he thought she was just making a big deal out of nothing. "Thanks for listening to me for once in your life Prue you just helped me save our asses." he said helping her up off the floor and scanning the area for any stray demons but they were all being taken care of by their cousins and friends.

"You and I are so having a heart to heart when this is over Cooper." Prue said giving him a scowl that could freeze him on a hot day. She dusted herself off and let go of her brother's hand. He had been lying to her again and she was pissed after she had stood up for him with Wyatt but she would deal with him later.

"We'll talk I promise just don't tell mom and dad they'll worry." he said scratching the back of his head absently finding a spot of demon guts on the floor interesting. He was in trouble again and with his sister no less that was pretty damn lame if you asked him. But then again when wasn't he in trouble he was used to it trouble should have been his middle name not Jacob.

"It's a deal for now little brother." Prue said shaking his hand and then she gestured him over to help with the fighting. After this day was over they were all going to need a vacation.

* * *

Roman was a dead man and he knew there was no way the source was going to let him live after the discussion they had just had. Generally speaking when the bad guy tells you all his secret bad guy stuff he has no intention of letting you walk away without a fight. He was slightly shocked by the things he had just learned concerning the source and Ben. He had to think of a way to get out of there. Lilly was the obvious answer to his dilemma but she was busy and he was not risking her life just to save his. They were twins after all she would know that something wasn't right with him as soon as they finished what they had to do. He would die if they didn't get to him soon though damn cursed objects to hell anyway, he only had a few hours left. His one big regret was that he hadn't acted on his feelings toward Mel sooner now neither one would know what might have been his only hope was that she could move on and not wind up like Henry bitter against love after what the elders had done to him. Roman was pissed because now he would never get to be head chef at Charmed something he had worked so hard but maybe there was still a chance for him.

* * *

Henry and Ricky were both sitting with their backs up against a wall in mother nature's living room their chests heaving from physical exertion. "Demons are stupid." Ricky declared still trying to catch his breath after the ordeal they had just gone through.

"No demons are fucking morons." Henry panted out but then he remembered that mother nature was present and a gentleman didn't talk like that in front of a lady. "Forgive my language ma'am my Aunt Piper and my mom would kill me for not using my manners so I apologize I'm just a little stressed." he said politely Grams had been right he and Chris were perfect gentlemen when compared with Wyatt and Jake.

Mother nature gave him a broad smile showing off every single one of her white teeth. "It's quite alright young man I understand completely. I'm very thankful that all of you showed up and rescued me from those brutes." she said referring to the demons. Mother nature had long flowing raven hair, eyes as blue as the sky, and a deep tanned complexion that made her eyes sparkle.

The four girls stood up against a wall on the opposite of the room from the boys and mother nature. Patty watched Ricky with a worried expression she needed to make sure he was ok after his bout with that last demon. Mel normally would have been concerned with Henry's well being but she was too busy thinking about Roman every time she got a chance. Carly and Emily both looked bored now that the fighting was over since they knew the next part was not going to be fun they had to stay at the nunnery with mother nature. And to be fair the church wasn't exactly a nunnery it was the same place where Patty and Sam had dropped Paige off at after she was born.

"We gonna get this show on the road or what ?" Carly asked the boredom apparent in her voice and besides that they didn't have time for her brother to be sharing niceties with mother nature.

"Yeah Hank we should probably get going Chris is about to give me a headache with the way he keeps yelling for you. I don't know how you stand hearing voices in your head all of the time." Mel informed Henry while rolling her eyes at Carly.

"_Just be glad you don't have Prue whining in your head right now she does that a lot." _he informed her frankly. Henry gave mother nature one of his slow smiles so he could appear as charming as possible. "The girls are right we do need to get you somewhere safe. I'm going to need you to trust us." He said holding out his hand for her to take it.

Mother nature placed her small hand in Henry's larger one and gave him another smile. "Take me wherever it is you need me to be I trust you, you all saved my life." she said sweetly causing Henry to blush and get a goofy grin on his face.

"Ok I need you to go with Carly and Emily they'll keep you safe." he said turning her over to Carly and Emily who orbed with her to the church.

"So I guess we should go help out the others now." Ricky said getting to his feet.

"Yeah we should get us the fuck out of here Ricky." Mel said her and Patty going to stand by the two guys so they could teleport out.

* * *

Piper was nervous she paced back and forth in the kitchen the kids had been gone about an hour and she had no clue how they were or if they were hurt. She was more worried about Mel and the girls than she was the older ones. Mel had never been out demon hunting without one of her brothers being with her and that was only in case of extreme emergency. Piper didn't doubt that Henry was capable of keeping them safe he had done a good job of it all day but she still couldn't help but worry.

Derek was just as worried and frustrated as Piper was he didn't like the way he had left things with Chuck. The boy was stubborn something he had picked up from hanging around the Halliwells and it had only gotten worse with age. He was thankful that Ricky wasn't as bad as his brother Emily on the other hand was another matter she was worse than Chuck ever dared to be. Derek was pacing the side of the kitchen that Piper wasn't as if he hoped to wear a hole in the floor.

Phoebe was watching both Piper and Derek as they paced sure she was worried but no more so than she always was. She was thankful that only two of her kids were off on this vanquish instead of all them like Piper and Paige she couldn't imagine what they were going through. She would have been a nervous wreck if Penny and Val were off with them but instead she had left them on the mercy of Coop who was not very happy with either one of them at the moment. She let out a small sigh if only life as a Halliwell could be less complicated.

Paige stood at the counter and she heard the sigh that Phoebe let and Piper and Derek's pacing was enough to drive her crazy. Besides her Grams and her mom were the only two calm ones. Phoebe let out another sigh and that pushed Paige over the edge. "That's enough out of the three you. Do none of you have any faith that we raised the kids to know how to take care of themselves ?" she asked rhetorically getting the attention of the other three. "I'm worried too you know Henry shouldn't be off of that couch in there but he is. And God knows that the girls don't need to be involved in what's going on. But we just have to trust them. The worst part is Ricky and Patty are together I don't know if they can focus five minutes on the task at hand without staring at each other." Paige ranted getting a look of approval from Grams and Patty and looks of resignation from the other three.

Derek let out a sigh of his own and sank back down into one of he kitchen chairs. "Paige is right we have to trust that they know what they are doing and will come to us if they need help." he said laying his head on the table to push all his worst case scenarios out of his mind. Eva was going to kill him and he deserved it this time.

"Well if you ask me I still say that the part of the plan that involved the nunnery was pure and simple stupidity." Grams said rolling her eyes at the thought. She still couldn't believe that Henry had even suggested that.

Piper couldn't help but give her grandmother a withering look the kids were in danger and all she could think about was the safe simple part of the plan. "We get it Grams you don't like that part of the plan but you know as well as I do they had to do something with mother nature. Hell they could have pulled a Phoebe and sent her to Timbuktu because it rhymed with undo." she said wryly not in the mood for Penny Halliwells nonsense.

Phoebe colored bright red at that statement she made one little mistake twenty-six years ago and she never hears the end of it. "Hey I resent that it happened one time and I didn't see anybody else rushing to help me say a spell. At least I didn't take the book out of the house and turn myself into a dark headed version of Pamela Anderson." she shot back smirking smugly causing Paige to narrow her eyes at her middle sister.

"One time, one time I make a mistake and try to help out at the office and I have to suffer for it the rest of my life. And I was new to my powers then I might add Phoebe you had, had yours for awhile at the time." Paige defended herself and giving into her more childish impulse she stuck her tongue out at Phoebe. Phoebe returned the gesture and Derek rolled his eyes at the two.

"Pheebs she has you there she was just an overgrown kid she had an excuse you were supposed to be an experienced witch." Piper said wryly causing Phoebe to glare at her and Paige to roll her eyes.

"Don't make me and Grams have to separate the three of you." Derek threatened jokingly.

"Derek I wouldn't need your help to separate Piper and Phoebe I raised those two. But you could handle Paige for me she is a little too much like me for me to be able to deal with her alone." Grams said playing along if it got them to stop worrying and being crabby she was all for it.

Patty felt the need to jump in the mix herself she would do whatever her girls needed her to do to help them feel better. "Mom, Derek I won't have you two going after my girls like that," she said getting a grateful look from her daughters "I think that I can handle all three of them by my self." Patty giggled.

"_Hank, Patty, Mel at least tell me you're here." _They heard a voice from the other room call the voice was unmistakable it belonged to Victor Bennett.

Piper and Paige shared a look this was going to go over well with Grams. "We're in the kitchen dad." Paige called out partly because she was glad to see him and partly to piss Grams off.

Victor came walking into the kitchen a moment later a worried look on his face. Paige walked over to him and hugged him and that was totally to piss Grams off. "Hi daddy, what are you doing here ?" she asked laying it on thick causing Grams to glare at her.

Victor made the rounds with his other two girls and shook Derek's hand before he answered her question. "My granddaughter called and left me a message earlier that I just now got. She said that I should get to the manor ASAP that her, her sister and Mel needed my help because and I quote 'my precious favorite grandson was hurt.'. I thought Carly might have been laying it on thick, so what's wrong ?" he asked concern still clouding his face he worried about all his grandchildren. But he especially worried where Henry was concerned he was the son that Victor never had.

Paige rolled her eyes that sounded exactly like something Carly would say. But Patty chose to answer since she had been there all day. "Victor, Henry got shot with a darklighter's arrow." Patty began.

"What ? Is he ok ? Did someone heal him ?" Victor asked panicked he didn't know much about magic but he knew if any of his half whitelighter grandchildren got shot by a darklighter arrow it could be fatal.

"Don't worry Mel switched powers with him so she could heal him." Grams said and then seeing the confused look on Victor's face she said "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

"Daddy they're all fine right now they just have one demon to take care of and they'll be perfect." Phoebe assured her father but they had put the kids on a two hour deadline before they came looking for them an hour of that was already gone. That's why they were starting to worry.

* * *

Jason and D.J. were exhausted they had been stacking sandbags for hours in the wind and rain. It looked like the storm was finally starting to let up a little. They silently prayed that whatever the Halliwells were doing to fix this mess that would hurry up and do it already.

"You know Morris when I joined the force I never imagined that I'd be doing things like this." Jason said as he threw another sandbag on top of the heap. He couldn't wait to go back to his apartment and get back to pinning away for Carly it was a good thing Henry wasn't around to hear his thoughts otherwise he would have killed him.

"And you wouldn't be if two cops by the name of Halliwell didn't work at the station." D.J. replied putting another sandbag on his side of the pile.

Jason was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say to that. "I'm just glad this storm is letting up whatever they're doing must be working." he said hopefully D.J. just looked at him and told him to keep stacking.

* * *

Chris landed hard on his ass a demon had thrown him through the air telekineticly before he had a chance to blast him or throw a potion. They were still battling demons in the abandoned apartment building and they had vanquished all of them except two. They had made quick work of the demons once Henry and the others had orbed in a started helping.

Wyatt barely flicked his writs and one of the demons instantly turned to ash. Again he could feel Liz tapping into his powers and the other demon was gone. "Liz I asked for a little warning before you did that anymore." he whined.

Liz rolled her eyes at him he could be such a baby sometimes. "Wy it wasn't a big deal you were done with the other demon so I figured that it would be ok." She explained to him like he was a small child that he acted like sometimes.

Chris rubbed his ass as he got up off of the ground he would have a bruise later for sure. "Ok we regroup now. Who needs healing ?" he asked getting down to business this day couldn't end soon enough for him. By some sort of miracle no one's injuries were severe enough to warrant healing with the exception of Hank who was waiting on his mom to heal his leg for him.

"So do we even have an idea where this demon bitch is ?" Chuck asked sounding worn out he just wanted to go home and spend time with Prue.

"See that's why you guys brought me along for the ride," Lilly said as she pulled a crystal and map out of the cargo pocket on her pants. "I brought the stuff to scry with." she laid the map out on the floor and let the crystal circle it until it fell. A confused look crossed her face and she said "Uh, guys I think we have a problem she's here still." when Lilly looked up she saw the titan entering the room with a demon that had a hood covering his face.

* * *

For Roman it was no longer a question of if he would die but when would death come for him. He felt himself growing weaker by the second he no longer held out hope of his sister coming to find him he knew that this was his end. It was a shame there were so many things he still wanted to do but maybe if he pushed himself not to give up yet he just might make it. There was nothing keeping from walking out of that cavern the source didn't even have any guards posted. But the only problem with that for him was he had no way of getting out of there on his own.

"Come on think Roman there has to be a way out of this for you." he admonished himself. But his mind continued to draw a blank. He had to get out and warn them what the source was up to otherwise they would end up playing right into his hands. He knew his friends too well he knew what they would do if something happened to him and he didn't want them to get themselves killed over him.

He couldn't think of that thought if he wanted to hang on even for a little bit he had to find something else to occupy his thoughts. So he shifted his thoughts to Mel , he worked hard to recall the details of her face and the expression on it when they had made love for the first time. That seemed to do the trick it put him in a good place one where he could hang on.

* * *

Gorgon sat on his throne he didn't really care for the current plan he was having to use but Ben had left him no other choice he didn't really want to have to kill Roman but it had become necsecary to do just that. And there it went again his conscience getting the better of him if he could find a way to vanquish it he would but he had tried everything to no avail he was still plagued by it.

"My liege would you like me to finish off the gypsy now ?" Ken asked as he shimmered into the throne room.

"No not yet wait awhile," Gorgon ordered and then an idea hit him and his mouth twisted into an evil smile "as a matter of fact I have a better way for you to go about doing it." he continued.

Ken nodded his head in acceptance of that order and said "I stand at your orders my liege."

* * *

Henry Mitchell couldn't believe his good luck after the tough day he had, had at the office he got to come home to a quiet house a little too quiet for his liking. He drew his gun just in case someone he could take care of was lurking in the shadows of his home. So he was surprised when someone he hadn't laid eyes on in twenty-one years stepped out of the shadows of his kitchen.

"Good to see you Harry." Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks said by way of greeting.

No, no, hell no this couldn't be happening to him again especially after the day he had. His wife's old suitor couldn't have showed up after all those years wanting to duel him again. He stood slack jawed for a moment he wanted nothing better than to punch the son of a bitch in the face but he couldn't his temper was getting him in trouble lately. "What do you want Simon ?" he asked exasperated his whole peace and quiet had just been blown to hell.

" I was actually looking for Paige, Harry. I wanted to see if I could get her to change her mind about us." Simon said simply he was still hung up on him and Paige making the perfect couple.

Henry grew indignant at this like his son he despised being called Harry. "Look I told you once Paige is my girl you need to back off. And you need to stop calling me Harry I hate it. And most important of all we have kids together she would never leave us for you." Henry raged really trying to keep his temper from reaching Piper like proportions.

"And as I've said countless times we are meant to be together whether she is your girl as you so crudely put it or not." Simon informed him grinning and helping himself to a seat at the kitchen table.

Henry let out an angry sigh and threw his hands in the air loving a woman shouldn't have to be this hard. "Then I hate to tell you this but she is my wife and my children's mother. So if you want her you're going to have to fight me for her. Or even better yet you can have her tell you all this herself she is most likely at her sister's house." Henry said growing tired of dealing with this clown.

Simon stood up from his chair and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Very well Harry we'll do it your way." He said and orbed them to the manner before Henry could voice an objection.

* * *

"You think, Lilly, you think we have a problem ?" Jake asked his girlfriend incredulously as he stared at the demon who was very source like in appearance and the woman who was without a doubt the titan that they had come to vanquish.

"This is so not the time for you to be getting into it with your girlfriend Jake you need to focus." Mel said at a loss with what to do so she stuck close to Chris.

They could see nothing of Ben's face if they could they would have seen the evil grin that came to his face. "She's right you don't have time for that but I really do wish you good luck in trying to vanquish me and Nevaeh ." he said taking a step towards Patty.

That was enough for Hank he flicked his writs in an attempt to blow him up but nothing happened. He thought nothing of it however because not only were his powers new but he had traded with Mel. "Uh Mel, Chris, Wy. A little help." he said calling on all of his cousins who could blast the guy that should have worked.

Wyatt and Chris both had a look of concentration on their faces and they both raised their hands and managed to blast Ben back. Mel raised her hands to try to blast Nevaeh but she was pushed back when the titan sent a stream of water her way.

Jake and Chuck both went to work on Ben throwing energy balls at him as fast as they could make them. But he didn't seem to be phased by them. Sure they beat him back a bit but other than that they were doing no damage to him.

Ben eyed Jake up and down the disgust he felt with him would have been apparent on his face if they could see it. "You don't look like much of a demon to me no wonder you're good. You wouldn't last five minutes ruling the underworld like your father before your mother has corrupted you." he sneered at him.

_Oh this is just great. _Chuck thought to himself that was all he needed was for this demon to set Jake off by talking about his mother corrupting him with good and comparing him to Cole. He was sick of everyone always making fun of him and Jake for being half demon, Henry Jr was the only one who could get away with calling either one of them demon boy because coming from him it was a term of endearment. Chuck had seen Henry and Prue both personally kick the ass of a student at Magic School who had said something about Jake being a demon. "Hey dick, first of all don't talk about my Aunt Phoebe like that. Second off don't talk to Coop like that." Chuck growled out sounding exactly like his father. While he wasn't related to any of the Halliwells he had grown up calling them aunt and uncle he wasn't about to change now that they knew about him and Prue.

Ben laughed at this statement not because it was funny but to further enrage Chuck and Jake. "All you half breeds are the same just one little word to remind you that you're half demon and you freak out." he said his full attention on Chuck so he never noticed that Jake had created a fireball and lobbed it at him knocking him to the ground.

"Just be glad a little energy ball is all you got nobody talks about my mom that way," he spat out and then he threw another energy ball at him. "And that was for insulting Chuck." he finished punctuating his words with another energy ball causing Ben to flame away and leave the titan to fight her own battle.

Chuck and Jake just looked at each other and shrugged. "I have this sick feeling that we haven't heard the last from him." Chuck said as they went over to help the others.

"Of course we haven't Chuck our lives can't ever be that simple." Jake agreed surveying the scene to see if their was anything he could do to help.

Prue and Lilly were both picking themselves up off the ground where they had been thrown by a stream of water coming out of Nevaeh's hands. They were both soaking wet and pissed off. Wyatt and Liz were distracting the demon so Chris could get up behind her and make his move.

Nevaeh was beat and she knew it but if she fought hard enough she might have a chance to at least get away. There was no way any demon could combat the next generation alone they were very powerful.

Liz kicked her legs out from underneath her and when she got back to her feet Wyatt began using his telekinesis to cut off her air supply. _"Now would be good Chris and get mother nature here Hen." _Wyatt said impatiently his tone carrying over even though he hadn't said the words out loud.

Chris let loose with a blast of lightening coming from both hands immediately the demon began to writhe in pain. Wyatt let loose of his hold on her and began helping his brother by adding his energy blast to the mix.

At that moment Carly and Emily orbed in the building with mother nature. Nevaeh was in her final throws of death and an instant later she exploded leaving only a black mark where she used to be.

A golden glow surrounded mother nature and a peaceful look came to her face. "Everything is as it should be. I can't thank all of you enough for everything that you did." she said smiling at all the young people in the room before disappearing .

The brave front that Henry had put up all day had slowly began to crumble and he fell to the floor in pain. Now that he knew it was all over he could seriously focus on himself. "Ok I hate to rain on this parade we did good but I need to get home so my mom can heal me and I would really like to have my powers back." he said through clenched teeth to ward off some of the pain.

Chris took pity on him and went over to him "Sure thing Wy, I'm going to orb him home make sure all the girls and Ricky get back." he ordered his older brother who nodded his head in agreement. And with that acknowledgment Chris orbed them both out.

After the two middle Halliwell boys had orbed out Liz asked what was on everyone else's mind. "Jake just who the hell was that you and Chuck were fighting ?" Neither one of them knew the answer to that question but they would soon find out. They just shrugged for the moment however.

* * *

Kyle Brody stood on top of the bridge with a satisfied look on his face part of him hated to do to Paige what he had just done. But the elders had told him to keep them from finding out about Roman so he was just doing as he was told. Summoning Simon was the best he could think of on short notice. Besides he would keep them busy just long enough to keep them from getting to Roman on time.

* * *

A/N: So here is another chapter just one more to go in this episode and then we can move on to the next one. I hope you liked it and as usual please review.


	7. Chapter 7:A Never Ending Day

Chapter 7: A Never Ending Day

A soft golden glow slowly made it's way over the city of San Francisco putting everything back in order. All the damage done by the storm was completely repaired, overturned cars were right side up once more, all the standing water vanished and everything dried out as if nothing ever happened. The cars on the bridge began to move right away and no one seemed to know that anything had just happened.

Jason, D.J. and Glen were the only ones that knew anything was amiss because instead of stacking their sandbags they were now standing up against a fire truck as if they had just been talking the whole time.

A smile crossed the faces of all three men things were alright in the world again. "Well I guess this means Halliwell got things taken care of ." Jason said this wasn't the first time something weird had happened and they were the only ones who could remember and it wouldn't be the last.

"Thank God." Glen said simply he was glad that he didn't have to worry about his station getting flooded anymore.

"Good I'm glad that's over lets go home Jackson I'm tired for some reason now." D.J. said sarcastically.

Jason stood up to his full height and gave his friend a mischievous grin " I agree lets go home you have something you need to do for me." He said his mind going back to Carly.

D.J. just shook his head he didn't understand why Jason insisted on wanting he number Hank would seriously kill him if he knew, and then he would kill D.J. for giving him her number. "Fine have it your way but it's your funeral when Hank finds out." He said and patted him on the back.

Glen shook his head at both of them why men fell under the spell the Halliwell women put on them he had a pretty good idea Paige had been his first real love after all but that was a long time ago. "You guys won't have to worry about Hank if Big Henry gets to you first for putting the moves on his daughters." he said lightly and patted them both on the back before walking away.

* * *

If Henry hadn't been in so much pain he and Chris both would have amused by the sight that greeted them when they orbed into the manner. Victor and Patty were clearly flirting with each other, Grams was casting a pissed off look on the two of them. Piper was once again attempting to teach Derek how to cook, and Phoebe was watching as if she hoped to improve her own skills in the kitchen. And Paige was looking in between both groups an amused look on her face she was really enjoying the show.

Chris was going to let out a shrill whistle but Henry beat him to the punch by yelling out "Hey mom a little help here my leg feels like it's rotting off." he said sarcasm dripping from every word. Paige instantly was at his side and had her hands placed over his wound that quickly closed up. "Thank you that feels so much better." he gushed getting to his feet and taking a seat on one of the stools at the island.

"So where are the others ?" Piper asked never once looking up from what she was doing.

"On their way back." Chris said simply not going into too many details the less they knew about what had happened the better they would only worry.

As if on cue the others orbed into the kitchen any healing any of them needed they had already taken care of so as not to alarm their mothers they were all in enough trouble as it was.

Grams had to hang her head in defeat their plan had worked even though she had insisted it was suicide but she didn't look dejected for long. She remembered that these were after all Halliwells and she did raise their mothers and aunts so she had, had a lot to do with their success. "So I see you all came through in one piece." she said bluntly she couldn't make it seem like she cared too much they might think she had gotten soft when deep down she had really been worried about them. All them even Henry though she wouldn't admit it to him right away it would just go to his head and make him more unbearable then he already was.

Henry heard a challenge in her voice and he of course had to rise to the occasion " Of course we did Grams I told you my plan was fool proof and no one even got hurt you should be proud." he said making it seem like he was being cocky when in all actuality he was very humble while Wyatt and Jake were the cocky ones.

Grams rolled her eyes at him and groan causing Victor to give him a concealed smirk. Chris his nerves raw from the very trying day he had, just wanted to tie up the loose ends so he could go home. "Ok so lets find a way to switch Hank and Mel's powers back and we'll send Grams and grandma back where they belong. Then I can go home and get some sleep." he said a big grin on his face. Henry was right there with him about wanting to go home but he knew they still wouldn't let him but he could still go sleep in Wyatt or Chris's old room.

Their happiness at finally being done with that long day was very short lived however because seconds later Big Henry orbed in with a man most of them had never seen before. It took a moment for realization to dawn on Paige but when it did she let out a loud groan there was no way in hell this was happening again.

* * *

Jake wondered down the corridors of the hospital he had to find Eva because he promised himself if he made it out of the underworld alive he would do this. He had left the others to sort out how to switch his cousins' powers back , and he was sure they could deal with whoever the guy was that had showed up with his Uncle Henry they seemed to know him. He didn't have time to worry about that he was on a mission he finally located Eva's office and it he was in luck for once she was alone.

He stood against the door jam and knocked. "Can I come in?" he asked hopeful she would have the time to deal with him.

Eva's face lit up when she saw her daughter's boyfriend standing in he doorway she had always liked Jake and thought he was good for Lilly despite the fact that he was half demon. "Of course you can Jake come on in and sit down." she said happily giving him a smile and she reached across the desk to hug him. "So Jake what brings you here ?" she asked him as they both sat down.

Jake started to speak but the words got stuck in his throat and his face turned a deep shade of red but he swallowed his sudden shyness and pressed on. "Aunt Eva you know I love Lilly right ?" he asked beating around the bush.

"If I know nothing else in this world I know you love her Jake." she answered still smiling at him she thought she knew where he was going with this now.

"And I never would do anything to her hurt despite the fact I am what I am. I would take care of her and do anything for her even if it meant I had to go without," he began to ramble on much in the same way Phoebe or Paige would. Eva just waited for him to find the right words she already knew what she would say to him. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is can I have Lilly's hand in marriage ?" he asked finally.

Eva's smile left her face and she looked thoughtful for a moment before answering him "Jake," she began slowly and seriously "marriage is a big commitment and I know that you have thought this through long and hard but I have to tell you something." she continued and at this point if Jake hadn't been sitting down there was no way he could have stood his knees were weak and he was a big ball of nerves. His face fell he was so afraid she was going to say no. " There is no one other than you I would rather have as a son-in-law but that's not up for me to decide you would have to ask Lilly if she'll have you." she said smiling at him again when she saw the relief wash across his face.

For the first time in his life it could be said that Jake Halliwell was speechless. He was so happy he picked Eva up off her feet in a bear hug. "Thank you so much Aunt Eva I'll ask her later tonight."

Eva chuckled as Jake sat her back on the floor. "Jake for the record you didn't have to ask me she's a big girl but it was nice that you did." she said kissing him on the cheek.

Jake fumbled around in his pocket and came out with the ring in his hand showing it to Eva "this is the ring I got her do you think she'll like it ?" he asked.

Eva was momentarily blinded by the sparkling ring "Jake that is beautiful she'll love it." she said in awe hugging him one last time before he got up to leave. "Hey Jake call me later and tell me how it went." she yelled to him once he was half out of the door.

Jake stopped in his tracks turned around and said "I will but if she says yes she might beat me to the punch." he chuckled and walked down the hall he had to think of the perfect place to take her to propose.

* * *

Roman could slightly hear voices and he knew something was going on around him just what it was he couldn't say. He had lost consciousness about two hours before and since then everything had been a blur. He could honestly say he could care less about what was happening around him he didn't care if the source himself was in the room with him. What he cared about was the fact that the voices were distracting him from his memories of better times. The particular memory he was thinking about centered around himself and Derek.

_A nine year old Roman had come home from school with a frown on his face Eva noticed the unhappiness of her usually cheerful son right away. Roman threw himself down on the couch and stared out into space as if he wasn't really looking at anything. _

"_Ro what's wrong baby ?" Eva asked stooping to the boys eye level so she could look him in the eyes. What she saw there gave her cause to be worried his big blue eyes were brimming over with tears that he stubbornly refused to let fall. _

_Roman just buried his face in his arms and refused to answer but Eva didn't have to wait long for the answer to her question because Lilly bounced in the room and spilled all. "Ro is sad because we don't have a daddy. He wants to play in the father son baseball game but he can't since we don't have a daddy." she explained and went bouncing back into the kitchen where she came from. _

_Eva sighed as she sat down next to her oldest son and wrapped her arm around him "Sweety I know that it has to be hard for you not having a dad but maybe I can do something about it." she said leaving the room to go off and do something. _

_A couple hours later Roman was sitting in his room when he heard his younger brother and sister squealing downstairs and that could only mean one thing Derek was there. "Great my little brother and sister even have a dad and I don't" he said sadly to himself. _

_Two minutes later he was startled to hear his mom yell up to him that he had someone there to see him it was probably just Wyatt or Chris anyway. So a few seconds later when there was a knock at his door he told whoever it was to come right in. _

_He was surprised to see that it was Derek however that had come to see him. "H_ey _Buddy ," he said greeting him Eva was right he was in pretty bad shape his eyes were red from crying. "So what time to I have to be at this game ?" he asked not knowing how to go about this any other way. _

_Roman's face lit up at this "Saturday at 10:30," he said throwing his arms around the man's neck "thank you so much Derek.". _

_Derek didn't respond to the young boy's statement he just hugged him back._

* * *

Finally Henry could sit down and relax he had his powers back and Grams was back where she belonged but then he caught sight of the stranger that stood between his mother and father. He couldn't have been so bad both his aunts were trying hard to suppress their laughter and they would never laugh is this guy was dangerous. How he envied Chris, Wyatt, and the others they had gotten to leave and go home after everything had been explained but he had to stay here and see this drama play out because he was basically a prisoner in the manor.

Finally Henry could take the tension no more he had to break the silence. "So just who the hell are you ?" he asked not in the mood to be nice.

Simon however was not deterred by the scowl on Henry Jr's face "Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks." he said extending his hand to Hank.

Henry looked at his hand a minute before shaking it "Hank Halliwell." he said simply wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on. And he had found that being charming was one of the best ways to do that.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Halliwell the finest family of witches there ever was." Simon said being charming himself.

Big Henry was unhappy he thought for sure his son would have seen right through this guy by now but he couldn't say anything out loud without having another duel with him. _Hank it's dad I know you can hear me. Don't let this guy fool you he wants to marry you're mother so they can have babies that are very powerful. _He thought he knew that Little Henry was capable of hearing his thoughts if his guard was down and after the day he was having he was pretty sure his son's guard was down.

A coldness suddenly came into Hank's eyes and he balled his hands into fists like he wanted to hit something. "So Simon what exactly is it that you want ?" he asked coolly keeping his temper in check was hard for him but he was going to do it.

"Henry." Paige warned although he hadn't done anything but he realized she was talking to his dad. Big Henry just shrugged he didn't care if she didn't like what he had just done.

Simon ignored the exchange and went to answer Hank's question "Well you see I'm here to try to win Paige over I've read prophecy's and been to oracles and they all say the same thing Paige and I are meant to be together." he explained causing Big Henry to roll his eyes and a frown to cross Hank's face.

"Oh I don't think so you're going to run away with my mom over my dead body." Hank said narrowing his eyes.

"That shouldn't be so hard to arrange seeing how you are part mortal and no match for me." Simon said smugly as he advanced on Hank.

Hank let him get only so close to him before he flicked his hands out and blew him up into millions of little blue particles. He reformed seconds later with a look of pain on his face. "I may be part mortal but I'm Charmed my powers are strong now get the hell out of here before I orb your family jewels to the moon." Hank said forcefully and Simon orbed out without another word.

Paige just stared between her husband and her son she couldn't believe that Hank had gotten rid of Simon so easy he would probably be back but she wasn't going to worry about that right now all that mattered was that he was gone. "Victor your temper is mighty short today." she commented dryly calling him by only his middle name.

Hank however was unrepentant he just shrugged his shoulders and said "Mom when you've had a day like the one I've just had you're temper gets out of control."

"What's you're excuse every other day then ?" Henry asked his son a small grin on his face.

Hank sat himself gently down on the couch before answering his dad's question "I'm stuck here in this prison and I can't go home." he said simply tempering his sarcasm with a grin similar to Big Henry's.

Paige and Piper both rolled their eyes at him there was no way they were going to let him go home in the condition he was in.

* * *

Chris walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room. He had just taken the longest shower of his entire life and he was dressed in sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen and living room area. One of them was Wyatt's that was not a good thing if Wyatt was in the kitchen then very bad things might happen. "Wyatt you already made a mess of the living room you better not be messing around in my kitchen." he called down the hall and he immediately felt bad when he walked in and saw Wyatt and Chuck both had cleaned everything up. And it was Prue and Liz in the kitchen only slightly better than Wyatt being in there.

"Thank you for thinking that I was in the kitchen Prue and Liz both banished me to the living room." Wyatt informed him. Both he and Chuck were seated on the couch that they had overturned but there was a large space between the two of them.

"Halliwell we did it for your own good Chris was going to kill you for the living room you didn't need to add to the list of your transgressions." Liz yelled at him and gave him a look regarding the amount of space between him and Chuck.

"So what the hell are you doing in my kitchen Liz ?" Chris asked sitting down at the table he had no idea what they were cooking but it didn't smell half bad. But then again he hadn't had anything to eat all day so prison food would have smelled good to him.

"Cooking and they say that you're the smart one." Prue gibbed at her cousin giving him a sweet grin.

"Liz is cooking so we can take food to Hank who is staying with Aunt Piper so he has the best food known to man." Chuck said he was very cranky he hadn't ate all day either and severely fucked up his eating schedule of every five minutes.

Chris had to laugh at this Chuck was so predictable when it came to his food. "That's a great idea Hank sure earned that much today. Not only did he have to deal with the munchkins but he also had to deal with Grams if you ask me the man deserves a medal." He said a slight grin on his face he sure was glad that he didn't have to deal with Grams for too long otherwise he would have found a way to kill her again. "Uh, by the way where's Coop he gets to miss out on everything ?" he asked slightly annoyed at his youngest male cousin for running off before they had a chance to talk about what happened to him.

Prue rolled her eyes her brother was a pain in her ass but she loved him anyway. "Jake is off somewhere with Lilly doing only God knows what. And Roman is at work he also gets to miss out on a lot of the fun things we have to do." she fumed her cease fire with Roman had ended yet again.

"Baby don't be mad at him you did make a very hot Tinker Bell it's not his fault he thought it was funny." Chuck said laughing but he backed down when he saw the look Prue gave him. Wyatt shook his head in disgust something had to be done about those two.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell get your ass over here and help me pack this stuff up to take now." Liz shouted across the room to him. Wyatt obediently got up from the couch and did as he was told.

"_They're idiots Ladybug complete and total idiots." _Chris sent Prue while he shook his head at how two people could be that blind to their feelings. In his case he knew four people like that. Wyatt and Liz and Patty and Ricky. It was almost unbearable but yet he had to live with it.

* * *

Kyle sat in his apartment he had tried his best to distract them and maybe it had been enough. Hell he knew first hand the Henry Matthews Halliwell was a scary guy he had been on his bad side more times than he cared to count. So maybe the elders would understand that he sure wasn't going up there unless they called for him though. Yep he was just going to wait things out right where he was because he still had to worry about the Halliwells when they found out what he did and he was not looking forward to that.

Jake could never remember being as nervous as he was right now in his entire life. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty and his hands shook uncontrollably. He and Lilly sat out on the football field which was lit by the bright lights that he had once played under. He had borrowed Chuck's keys to get into the building to turn the lights on. Chuck just didn't know that he had borrowed them but he would get over it.

Jake brought her to this spot because this is where they shared their first kiss and she had agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Jake baby are you ok ? You're shaking." Lilly asked with concern in her voice as she sat up on the blanket that they were sitting on.

Jake got up and began to pace the field a little. "Yeah Lilly I'm fine," he assured her giving her a smile. "You know I love you right ?" he asked causing her to roll her eyes he got on this kick whenever he was feeling insecure about being half demon.

"Yes baby I know you love me and I love you more than anything in this world to answer the next question you're going to ask." she answered standing up on the blanket.

Jake gave her a small smile "Good to know," he said walking back over to the blanket with his right hand in his pocket "And you don't mind that I'm half demon ?" he asked his other usual question and instead of dignifying that with an answer she just shook her head no. Jake looked thoughtful at this but he didn't say anything.

Jake got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket " Lila Teresa Nicolae you love me despite all my shortcomings in fact you embrace them. Without you I am nothing, I know it sounds cliche but you truly are my better half. You make me a better man." he paused to make his voice stronger and he pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. " I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So will you do me the honor of being my wife ?" he asked slipping the ring on her finger.

Lilly looked at him with tears clinging to her long eye lashes but she met his blue eyes with her brown ones. "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr I love you with all that I am yes I will be your wife." she answered him looking at the ring that he had put on her finger. It was absolutely stunning it was a princess cut diamond set on a white gold band.

Jake resumed breathing when she said yes he hadn't even realized that he had been holding his breath. He got up off his knee and pulled her into a kiss. "Lilly I love you so much I promise you that I will always protect you." he said a few tears of joy falling from both their eyes.

"Jake I would really love it if you would take me to bed right now." she said batting her lashes at him.

Jake hurriedly folded up the blanket and put his arm around Lilly "I think that can be arranged." he said kissing her before he shimmered them out.

* * *

The older Halliwell cousins along with Liz and Chuck were all sitting in the living room of the manor having a good time laughing and talking about nothing. Empty pizza boxes and Chinese food containers littered the table. Not only had they all been hungry enough to eat the food the Prue and Liz made but they had to order out because Wyatt and Chuck were both still starving.

Henry sat up fully on the couch groaning causing both Prue and Liz to begin fussing over him. "Really you two I think he can sit up on his own give the man some space." Chris said laughing at the way they were acting.

Henry shot his cousin a thankful look. All he wanted was a little space. Now he would admit that he was thankful to Liz for feeding him because he had found that difficult recently. Wyatt had actually given him dirty looks the whole time Liz had been feeding him. Henry seriously had to add them on his list of he would pay for their first date if they would just get together.

Liz again got that far off look on her face as she was sucked into a vision and she didn't like what she saw one little bit.

_Roman was in the underworld and he had a stab wound in his stomach the hooded demon from earlier in the day was standing over him. He had a fireball in his hand which he threw at Ro before he shimmered out._ _His breathing became labored and his eyes were glazed over. _

That was all Liz saw as she came back to her senses and she noticed that Wyatt was at her side. "Lizzie what did you see ?" he asked concern clouding his face.

"Roman he's dying you need to orb to the apartment so I can get Lilly we need to hurry he doesn't have much time left." Liz said frantically but Chuck had already called Jake who shimmered in with Lilly seconds later. "Wyatt orb now." she ordered when she saw that everyone was there.

Wyatt obeyed and orbed them out to only God knows where. The rest of the people in the room followed suit only hoping that they would get there in time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang had been wondering around the underworld for what seemed like ages and it seemed as though they were going in one big circle there was no way they were ever going to find him in time but they had to keep trying otherwise they wouldn't be able to live with themselves. It was a small miracle that they hadn't run into any demons yet but with there luck they just might before it was all said and done with.

"Hold on wait guys I think I sense him." Lilly said pointing to a cavern.

Wyatt motioned for the girls to stay put while the guys went to check it out. None of them would ever forget the sight that greeted them when they walked into that cavern.

Roman was laying on the ground barely alive and he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Wyatt, Chris, and Henry went to him immediately and put their hands out over his wounds. While Chuck went to get the girls.

Lilly rushed in the cavern and went to her brother's side. "Ro listen you have to open your eyes and hold on. We've been all over trying to find you." she sobbed tears running down her face.

Roman barely had any strength left and he just wanted to sleep and he felt so cold. But he forced himself to open his eyes and grab on to his sister's hand. "Lilly I want you to listen to me this wasn't your fault it was none of your fault. It's just something that has to happen I promise you'll understand one day." he said weakly.

"Ro you're going to be fine I promise you'll be alright." she said looking to the three half whitelighter who were still trying to heal him.

"No I'm going to go be with dad now Lilly but I promise I'll always watch over. And Coop I know you're here so you watch over her for me." Roman said and then he fell silent and his breaths became more labored before it stopped entirely.

Lilly began to sob uncontrollably "Wyatt heal him." she begged.

Wyatt, Chris and Henry tried to heal him but to no avail the golden glow never came from any of there hands. Finally Henry looked up with tears in his eyes and said "Lilly there is nothing we can do he's gone."

"No he can't be gone." Lilly wailed as Jake pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Prue and Liz were at a lose for what to do.

Prue went to Chuck's side and held them while they both cried. Liz predictably went to Wyatt and let him hold her.

"Well I guess we better get him home." Chris said getting chocked up Roman had been one of his good friends.

Hank stepped over to Lilly and kissed the top of her head. "Lilly I promise you that we'll find the bastard that did this to him and we'll make him pay." he said but he knew that she couldn't hear him she was too wrapped up in her grief at the moment.

* * *

Gorgon sat back on his throne laughing his plan was working so far now all he had to do was find a way to plant Ben's name in there minds and he would be free to reign the underworld without any interruptions.

-End-

* * *

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Darryl Morris Jr- Chris Brown

Special Appearances By:

Penny Halliwell- Jennifer Rhodes

Patty Halliwell- Finola Hughes

Victor Bennett- James Read

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Kyle Brody- Kerr Smith

Glen Belland- Jesse Woodrow

Ben- Chad Michael Murray

And

Gorgon- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: Alright this story is finished and I promise there is a purpose in Roman dying you'll see. Well I hope you guys liked this one please review.


End file.
